Where You Belong
by IWillWaitForYou
Summary: AU, all human, Carlisle and Esme are set up on a blind date by their relatives and quickly fall in love but how will their five children blend together? Can the lovebirds build a family together or will something tear them apart? Will they learn where they belong? Has some memories of child abuse, rated T for that reason and occasional language. NO BELLA AS MAIN CHARACTER!
1. Chapter 1: Let Her Go

**AN: Hey you guys, so this is what I've been working on for three days now and I've become so obsessed with the story line I've finished fourteen chapters in all. I'm not sure how I'll do updates, maybe two a week for a while seeing as I already have seven weeks covered that way but I can tell you that the more reviews I get the quicker I will post chapters and write more. So yeah, those of you who read my other stories I want to offer my greatest apologies, I just kind of lost my passion to write for a while but it came back and this is what happened so anyway, please review and such and enjoy this new story. **

Chapter 1: Let Her Go

"_Letting go doesn't mean that you don't care about someone anymore. It's just realizing that the only person you really have control over is yourself."  
_― Deborah Reber, Chicken Soup for the Teenage Soul: 101 Stories of Life, Love and Learning

Where You Belong

Summary: AU, all human, Carlisle and Esme are set up on a blind date by their relatives and quickly fall in love but how will their five children blend together? Can the lovebirds build a family together or will something tear them apart? Will they learn where they belong?

Carlisle POV

"All I'm asking is that you give it a try." My brother Aro insisted again.

"You know that I don't want to date yet, it's too soon." I argued.

"Carlisle, I know you love Elizabeth and I know she also loved you, a person that loves you that much wants you to be happy, dating could make you happy." He told me patting me on the arm. "Caius and Marcus agree with me you know, and they love the woman we are trying to set you up with, it's Eleazar's sister-in-law, how bad could she be? And what's the worst that could happen? You don't hit it off and that's that, at least you tried."

"What would I tell Rosalie and Jasper? Don't you think my dating could upset them?" I asked.

"Tell them you're going out tonight, and that is why they are coming over. Tell them Jane got lots of makeup and clothes for her and Rosalie to play dress up with and Alec got the new Xbox one for him to play with Emmett, tell them anything you want, you don't have to tell them that you're going out is going out with a woman. You don't have to tell them of Esme unless you know that you two are getting increasingly more serious." He suggested.

"You're not going to leave me alone until I agree to this are you?" I sighed.

"No, I'm not." He insisted.

"Fine, alright, I'll go. I'm warning you though; I don't even really know how to date." I told him. It had been years since I had been on a date. After Elizabeth's death five years ago, I had devoted all my time to my kids and to work hence no time to date or to really get out much. Now, Rosalie and Jasper are eleven years old and finally seemed to have moved on from their mother's death.

"I will call and tell Eleazar the wonderful news." He said as he clapped his hands and left my office.

After Aro left, I went back to work, paperwork to be exact. Being head of pediatric trauma at Seattle Presbyterian meant lots of paperwork. I felt my pager go off signaling a trauma coming in. I got up, slipped on my white coat, and hurriedly went to the ER to be filled in on the upcoming trauma.

"What do we have?" I asked a nurse as I slipped off my lab coat handing it to a nurse and put on a trauma gown and gloves.

"Fourteen year old female took a hard blow to the head on the soccer field and has not regained consciousness last I've heard." She told me.

"Alright, let's get to the ambulance bay." I told the trauma team around me. We walked outside and waited for the, as I could hear the sirens, nearby ambulance. "Let's keep in mind although the child is a teenager she will still be very scared and still is a child. Don't treat her like a baby but don't treat her like an adult. Be kind and gentle, ease her fears."

Soon after I told the team of my instructions, the ambulance pulled up. A paramedic got out and rushed to the back of the ambulance. "Fourteen year old female, Lacey Paige Harris, took a kick to the face and has not gained consciousness since. Pulse is normal, breathing well regulated, otherwise healthy, there is a large gash on her forehead that's probably going to need stitches."

As he opened the door to the ambulance and pulled the gurney out, I saw a fairly small fourteen year old. "Okay, go ahead and page neuro and set up a CT scan." I ordered.

During the stitches, a longtime friend of mine, a pediatric neurosurgeon, Eleazar Denali answered my page. "You paged me?" He asked.

"Fourteen year old female took a kick to the head in a soccer game and remains unconscious, her pupils are unequal and…" I tried to continue but Lacey began having a seizure.

Eleazar helped me get her on her side until the seizing halted. "Okay, let's get her to the ER she's got a brain bleed."

"You're going in blind?" An intern asked him.

"If she's already seizing that means it's spreading, there's no time to wait on CT." He told her.

"Okay, page OR 3, it should be open, and let's go people." I told them as we began wheeling Lacey to the OR.

During surgery, once Lacey was more in the clear, Eleazar took the opportunity to talk about my date. "So Carlisle, I hear you're taking my sister-in-law out tonight."

"It appears so." I told him. "I'm not so sure about the whole dating thing still but since my brothers are insisting so much, I decided to abide with their request."

"You'll adore her; she's got one of the kindest hearts I've ever seen." He told me.

"Was she resistant at firs too?" I asked.

"She has been through a lot lately; her divorce is slightly fresh seeing as it was only finalized a year ago, she was resistant." He told me.

"Well we have one thing in common already." I smiled.

"Be good to her Carlisle." He said his voice a mix of pleading and threatening.

"I wouldn't dream of being anything less than a gentleman." I told him.

"I'm not going to tell you her story, that's not mine to tell, just know that she has been through a hell of a lot and if she is shielding you off it is due to the fear of being hurt, that would be why." He told me.

Why would she shield me off or be afraid of being hurt? What had she been through lately? Maybe this date would bring lost of unexpected surprises.

Esme POV

"He's a delightful man Esme." Carmen insisted.

I sighed; my sister was all about getting me back in the dating pool soon. "You understand why I'm resistant don't you?" I asked her.

"Of course I do, I assure you however, that Carlisle Cullen is nothing like Charles." She promised.

"What is the likelihood of you dropping this if I don't go on the date?" I asked her.

"Zero because I won't drop it." She told me.

"Fine, I guess one date won't kill me." I finally agreed with her.

She squealed. "I knew you'd agree! Okay, so drop off the kids with us at 4:30, we will feed them, you'll meet Carlisle at Canlis at 6:30."

"Why would I drop them off so early?" I asked.

"So that while Eleazar watches them I can get you ready to go out." She smirked.

"Canlis has got to be one of the most expensive restaurants in Seattle." I said shaking my head a bit.

"That's alright, Carlisle can afford it." She insisted.

"You're saying he should pay on the first date?" I asked surprised.

"I'm saying he won't have it any other way. Like I said, he's not like Charles." She told me.

"What's he like?" I asked.

"So you are excited?" She asked.

"I just want to know what I'm getting myself into." I told her.

"He's handsome, very, very, handsome. He's got honey blonde hair and dashing blue eyes. Very built too, he works out, mostly running. Hey there's an idea for a second date, you both run." She told me.

"Who said anything about a second date?" I asked her raising my eyebrows.

"You will, after you meet him, Carlisle is a very likable man, perfect gentleman, so perfect sometimes it's hard to believe." She told me.

"Tell me more about him." I insisted.

"He's head of pediatric trauma at Seattle Presbyterian Hospital, that's how Eleazar met him, he's a wonderful father." She told me.

"Father?" I asked. "He has kids?"

"Two, twins to be exact. They're eleven, Rosalie and Jasper, Jasper is very quiet. He spends his time reading mostly, he reminds me a lot of Edward actually however, he's like Emmett in the sense he's great at baseball and track. Rosalie, she's like an onion in the sense you have to peel her back layer by layer, but also like an onion, after her first layer, they get easier to peel. You see her first layer is anger, dislike, but after that, the next layers to get to her true self are about a thousand times easier." She explained.

"Why is Rosalie so angry?" I asked.

"She and her mother were very close, after Elizabeth's death she put blame on every person she could, especially Carlisle. She blamed him for not coming to pick her up from the ballet studio that day and her coming instead. She finally got past that though and they are as close as a father and daughter can be." She told me.

"What do I tell the kids about tonight? They're so afraid, so afraid of men in general. You know how long it took them to begin trusting Eleazar again, how will they trust a stranger?" I asked her.

"Don't tell them it's a date; tell them you're going out. If things kick off with the two of you then you'll explain to them, they might not trust him at first, but like with Eleazar, they will in time." She told me.

"Alright, so I'll drop Emmett, Edward, and Alice off at 4:30 and then you'll help me get ready right?" I asked.

"Yes, don't worry about bringing what you'll be wearing, I will have that all ready for you when you get here." She said excitedly.

"I've got to get to the school, Alice has some second grade play thing that I've got to get to." I explained.

"I'll see you in a little while." She told me as I stood and left the little café.

The drive to the school I began thinking how crazy this was, going out on a blind date. I still wasn't very comfortable around men, let alone strangers, but I was going to give it a shot for Carmen.

When I arrived at the school, I headed straight towards the second grade hallway and to my daughter's classroom. Other parents were just arriving so I knew I wasn't late. Little Alice saw me and squealed running to me as quickly as she could and jumping into my arms.

"Mommy you made it!" She exclaimed.

"Well of course I made it; I wouldn't miss it for the world!" I told her kissing her forehead.

"What about your clients?" She asked.

"They weren't as important as you." I told her happily.

Being the only female law partner at Newton and Yorkie was fun, I loved my job but I would always love my kids more.

"I got to go, sit in the very front row!" She told me running back to the group of kids getting ready for the play.

I did as Alice suggested and sat in the very front row awaiting the play. It was cute, very cute; the kids were reenacting the pilgrims coming over in light of the season. Thanksgiving is in three weeks and St. Nicholas Catholic School has been teaching the kids of the true meaning of thanksgiving hence the play.

After the play, we were allowed to take our children home for the rest of the day if we could and seeing as I had the entire day off I decided to do just that.

"You want to go do something fun?" I asked her.

"Yeah! Can we go shopping?" She asked happily.

"I guess so, what store?" I asked helping her get her rain coat and boots on. The coat and boots were matching, red with white polka dots, Alice would have it no other way, everything had to match.

"Can we go to Vineyard Vines?" She asked.

"Of course baby." I told her taking her hand and heading to my SUV. Vineyard Vines was her all time favorite store, the majority of her wardrobe was from there, and I had needed to buy her some winter clothes anyway with the cold and snow approaching rapidly.

At the store, I let Alice pick out some sweaters, pullovers, jackets, long sleeve shirts, and some pants, skirts, and leggings. After the shopping spree it was time to go get the boys from school. I drove to the elementary school carpool line first picking up nine year old Edward.

"Hey mom!" He told me.

"Hey honey, how was school?" I asked him.

"It was good, my math test was really easy." He told me.

"That's good, I'm sure you did great on it." I told him as I made my way to the middle school pick up line.

Twelve year old Emmett quickly got in the car. "Hey mom, can I try out for basketball?" He asked.

"I guess so, when are tryouts?" I asked.

"The day we get back from Thanksgiving break so that means I have time to practice!" He told me. "Do you think Uncle Eleazar could help me get good?"

"I'm sure he'd love to." I told him. "Speaking of Uncle Eleazar, you three are going to go over there to spend the night tonight. We are going to go home and pack some clothes and then we'll head over there."

"Where are you going?" Edward asked curiously.

I didn't know if I should do like Carmen said and tell them I was just going out or if I should tell them the truth. "I'm going out with a friend for dinner." I told them. "It'd be too late to come get you guys when I finish, you'll already be asleep."

"What friend?" Alice asked curiously.

It was the moment of truth now, the truth or a lie. "You guys haven't met him, his name is Carlisle."

"You're going out with a boy?" Emmett asked slightly nervous slightly angry.

"He's just a friend and it's only dinner." I promised him.

"Is it a date?" Alice asked.

Now this was something I hadn't planned for. "Yes honey, it's a date." I told her.

"Is he going to be our new daddy?" She asked innocently.

"It's only our first date." I told her.

"Oh, okay." She said.

I dodged a bullet on that one. "Are you guys okay with this?" I asked my sons.

"Do we have a choice?" Emmett asked.

"I'll take your opinions into account." I promised.

"So that's a no?" He asked.

"Not necessarily. What do you guys think?" I asked.

"I don't like him." Emmett said simply.

"You haven't even met him." I told him. I haven't even met him.

"Well, what is he like?" He asked.

"He's a very kind man, he has two kids, and he's a doctor." I told him.

"How did you meet him?" Edward asked.

Man this was really turning into an interrogation. "He's a friend of Uncle Eleazar."

"Fine, go on the date, that doesn't mean we'll like him." Emmett told me.

I couldn't help but smirk. Emmett was very protective of me, it was cute actually. The drive home was quiet after that, Alice fell asleep in the car, Edward was reading a book, and Emmett was playing some video game. Once home, we all got out of the car after waking up Alice and packed up the kids' overnight bags. We barely had any time before it was time to head to Carmen and Eleazar's. We piled back into the car and began the fifteen minute drive.

Carlisle POV

After my patients were stable and my shift was over, I was finally able to go pick up my kids from school. Luckily Rosalie had dance practice and Jasper had a student body government meeting so they didn't have to go to after school care. I drove to St. Paul Episcopal School, top school in the state of Washington, second in the country, and to the middle school area parking my car and sending a text to both of my kids.

Jasper was the first to the car opening the door and climbing in the back of my BMW M3 black edition.

"How was school today?" I asked him.

"Fine" he answered simply "some kids got into a fight at lunch."

"Really, what was it about?" I asked.

"Rosalie." He rolled his eyes.

"Two boys were fighting over your sister?" I asked.

"Precisely, it was rather entertaining actually." He laughed.

Boys are already fighting over my daughter at the age of eleven, better start cleaning the shotguns. "Who was it?" I asked.

"Sebastian and Alex, apparently, Alex wanted to ask her out but Sebastian had already called dibs." He informed me.

"Was Rosalie upset?" I asked him.

He laughed. "Rosalie took it as a compliment."

I saw my daughter skip to the car still in her dance clothes, shorts and a t shirt, but wearing her pink rain boots. "Hey daddy." She said climbing in the car beside her father.

"Hey baby, how was your day?" I asked.

"It was good, Sebastian and Alex got in a fight." She sighed.

"Yeah, your brother was telling me about that, are you okay?" I asked.

"Boys are stupid." She laughed.

"Remember that as you get older." I told her.

She giggled. "I'll try."

"So, you guys are going over to Uncle Aro's tonight to spend the night." I told them.

"Cool, where are you going?" Jasper asked.

"I'm going out to dinner with a friend." I told them.

"Like a girl?" Rosalie asked.

"How did you guess?" I asked her.

"You're blushing and if it's one friend it's probably a girl because it's kind of weird for two men to go out to eat dinner together." She told me.

"You're a very observant girl did you know that?" I asked.

"It's simple logic really." She told me. "Is it like, a date?" She asked.

I sighed; I was hoping to avoid that word with them for awhile. I decided to be honest with her. "Yes, it's a date."

"Is she, I mean, do you, are you guys serious?" She asked sounding a little disappointed.

"Don't worry, it's our first date. She's Eleazar's sister-in-law." I explained.

"What about mom?" Jasper asked.

"Pal, it's been five years since your mother died, I think it's best for us if we try and move on." I told him.

"But don't you still love her?" Rosalie asked sadness filling her voice.

"Of course, I will always love your mother, that will never change." I told them.

"So why do you want to date someone else?" Rosalie asked, I could hear tears in her voice.

I pulled over so I could look at my kids. This might not be the best time or place for this conversation but it was happening.

"I still miss your mother, every day I miss her, no one can replace her to me or to you, but your mom would want me to be happy, she would want all of us to be happy, and I think moving on can help us all be happy." I explained.

"So you think mom would really want you to go on this date?" Jasper asked.

"I do." I told him.

"Well I guess we can't argue then, just don't forget about mom okay?" Rosalie suggested.

"I could never forget your mother." I promised.

I pulled back onto the road and drove. No one could ever replace Elizabeth or make me forget her, that was true, but I needed to move on. For a long time I didn't think I needed to move on, I thought I owed it to Elizabeth to remain single but now, I wasn't so sure, I thought maybe this truly was what Elizabeth would have wanted.


	2. Chapter 2: Looking Through Your Eyes

**AN: With the glitch in managing stories right now I haven't been able to upload a cover photo or change the title from "Wher You Belong" to "Where You Belong". I hadn't planned on posting this until a later date but I have no self restraint especially when I receive three reviews on one chapter. I just finished chapter fourteen, well, let me rephrase that, I rewrote chapter thirteen and am trying to pick which version I like best and did the same with fourteen so I can't make up my mind on which one to pick. So yeah, this is chapter two, you might get lucky and see chapter three this week but only if I get through twenty five in my writing. I'm trying to stay ahead of myself so I don't abandon this story. With school starting tomorrow even though it is going to be icy and snowy and precisely 3 degrees where I live, I might not get as much writing done as I have been. I did get fourteen chapters done in two days but that was when I stayed in my room writing nonstop only leaving to shower or eat. So yeah, anyway, here is chapter two. You know what, I'll make you guys a deal. If I get at least ten new reviews by Friday, the day I reach lucky number ten I will post chapter three. **

**Oh, if you're wondering how I updated the story with the whole glitch thing going on, google it and you will find a forum with a link so you can post new chapters. So yeah, here you go, enjoy. Review!**

Chapter 2: Looking Through Your Eyes

"_And perhaps there is a limit to the grieving that the human heart can do. As when one adds salt to a tumbler of water, there comes a point where simply no more will be absorbed."  
_― Sarah Waters, The Little Stranger

Where You Belong

Summary: AU, all human, Carlisle and Esme are set up on a blind date by their relatives and quickly fall in love but how will their five children blend together? Can the lovebirds build a family together or will something tear them apart? Will they learn where they belong?

Esme POV

We arrived at Carmen and Eleazar's at exactly 4:30, Tanya, Kate, Irina, and Garrett all waiting anxiously for their cousins. They had just seen them today at school but they were still anxiously awaiting their arrival.

"Edward, Emmett, come on I have the Wii U set up so we can play it in the game room!" Nine year old Garrett called.

Edward and Emmett both ran after Garrett as we got in the house.

"Alice, Irina and Tanya told me they would paint our nails for us today!" Eight year old Kate said happily.

"Yeah we just got lots of nail polish the other day." Thirteen year old Tanya told her.

"And, we've been practicing so we're really good at nails now." Twelve year old Irina finished.

"Okay! Bye mommy!" Alice said kissing me on the cheek leaving me with Eleazar and Carmen.

"Oh, Eleazar, Emmett said something about wanting to practice some basketball with you, tryouts are in a few weeks." I told him.

"Of course I'll teach him some tricks." Eleazar promised.

"Thanks, could you also talk to him some, he didn't seem to sure about the whole me dating someone thing and I didn't have time to talk to him all that much." I asked him.

"You told them after all?" Carmen asked.

"They got it out of me." I shrugged.

"How were they?" She asked.

"Well, Alice of course is indifferent, I don't think she understands what dating is, the boys were hesitant, and Edward of course is young enough he too should be alright. Emmett, though, like I said, he wasn't too sure and although he finally agreed, well, I could tell he wasn't quite sure."

"I'll talk to him about it." Eleazar promised.

"Thanks, and thank you for watching them tonight." I told them.

"We'll have a blast." Eleazar promised.

"Now, no time for chit chat, we've got to get you ready for tonight." Carmen told me grabbing my arm and taking me to her and Eleazar's room. I saw a dress laying on the bed. It was beautiful, even through the Anthropologie clear garment bag, it was red with three quarter sleeves, and came to at the hip, it looked low cut and appeared to be about a little over mid thigh length.

"It's beautiful." I told her.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Try it on!" She exclaimed. I changed into the tight fitting dress; it was even more beautiful out of the garment bag. "It's beautiful; you look absolutely stunning in it."

"It's perfect, you did well." I told my sister.

"Well of course I did, I'm very fashionable." She smiled.

I looked at the shoes she picked out for me. "Oh no." I groaned.

"Oh yes." She answered. "Try them on!"

I pulled on the red Gucci high heels, at least five inches, and stood in them. "Don't you think they're a little, I don't know, much?" I asked.

"No, they're exactly enough!" She disagreed. "Now we've got to fix your hair."

I sat down and let my sister play with my hair as I did my makeup. She put my hair up in a ponytail with a few of my curls hanging around my face, I did a smoky eye affect around my green eyes and put red lipstick on to match my dress and shoes. When all was done, Carmen looked thrilled.

"Well?" I asked her.

"You look beautiful; Carlisle won't know what hit him." She told me as I looked in the mirror.

I did look beautiful, for the first time in a while I was all dressed up. "Thank you for this."

"It's the least I could do. Now, you've got to get going if you want to get there on time!" She exclaimed.

We walked down the stairs and into the living room where the kids were playing some video game. "Well, I'll see you all tomorrow." I told them making them all turn to look at me.

"Mommy, you look so pretty!" Alice squealed hopping up out of Eleazar's lap and running over to me.

"Yeah mom, you do." Emmett agreed.

"Smoking Aunt Esme." Tanya told me.

I smiled and kissed Alice gently. "Be good, all of you." I told them.

"Always." Edward told me smirking.

"I mean it, I want no trouble from the three of you, you're subjected to your aunt and uncle's punishments." I said sternly.

"They'll be fine, quit worrying." Carmen told me.

"Alright, well I'm off." I told them.

A chorus of bye moms, and bye Aunt Esme's is how I left, getting in my car. What had I gotten into?

Carlisle POV

"Alright, we've got to get going if we want to get to your Aunt Sulpicia and Uncle Aro's on time." I told my kids who had already packed and were diligently working on homework.

"Is that what you're wearing?" Rosalie asked.

"Is there something wrong with what I'm wearing?" I asked her.

"Yes!" She exclaimed.

I looked down. I thought I looked fine in my khaki suit with a pink dress shirt and white tie. "What's wrong?" I asked her.

"You're going on a date not for a day at the country club with your colleagues." She told me. "Plus, the khaki and pink and white, it isn't working. Let me pick out your outfit."

"Okay." I hesitantly agreed.

I followed her up to my room where she was going through my closet. She pulled down my navy blue Polo suit and put it on the bed and a light blue polo dress shirt and red polo tie. She finished by pulling out my brown dress shoes. "There, that's better. Now you change and Jasper and I will put our bags in the car."

I smiled as Rosalie left, maybe this was a sign she was accepting that I was going on a date. I changed clothes and headed downstairs turning off the TV and turning on the alarm system. I walked to my car where the kids were already waiting patiently and climbed in.

"Dad, do you have to work tomorrow?" Jasper asked.

"I'm on call but don't have to go in unless I'm paged." I told him.

"Oh." He sighed.

"Why?" I asked curiously.

"I was wondering if maybe we could go to the ball field and play some baseball but if you have to work…" He trailed off.

"I'd love to go play ball with you." I told him. "We can go and if I get paged you can both come and stay in my office while I work or one of your aunts or uncles can come get you."

"Okay!" He said seemingly happy.

The ride over was spent with Rosalie and Jasper arguing over the radio station and ending with me torturing them by putting on the classical station. When we got to Aro's I typed in the key to unlock the gate to his estate and drove to the main house. I took Rosalie's bag for her and walked with them to the door ringing the bell.

"Ahh, Dr. Cullen, so lovely to see you again, Rosalie, Jasper, I'll call down Jane and Alec." The butler, Demetri, told us. He called for Jane and Alec on the intercom system and I heard the pitter patter of my niece and nephew running.

Jane and Alec, being twins and eleven like my own children, had quickly become best friends with my kids. They were very sweet and well mannered children and it was always a pleasure to see them. We tried to meet up for dinner at least once a week.

"Uncle Carlisle!" They called as they both hugged me before turning to their cousins.

"Come on Jasper, I just got the new Xbox for Christmas and loads of games!" Alec told him.

"Awesome! See you tomorrow dad!" He told me as he ran off with Alec as Aro and Sulpicia walked down the grand stair case.

"Carlisle, you look dashing!" Sulpicia told me as she kissed me on the cheek.

"Thank you Sulpicia but I have to give the credit to Rosalie, she dressed me." I told her.

"You should have seen what he was trying to wear, it was ghastly!" Rosalie told her causing both Sulpicia and Aro to burst into a fit of laughter.

"Well, I've got to get going. Be good for your aunt and uncle." I told Rosalie.

"I will be daddy I promise." She told me kissing my cheek.

After bidding the family goodbye, I got in my car and began the drive to Canlis.

Eleazar POV

"Alright so I think what's off about your shot is your elbow." I told Emmett.

"My elbow?" He asked.

"Yeah, you see, there's four components you have to nail down to get a perfect shot." I explained. "It is called your BEEF."

"My beef?" He asked.

"Yeah, your beef. First there is your balance, the B in beef. It's your stance which is perfect, then your elbow, the first e, which needs a bit of work, then eyes and follow through which are both perfect." I told him.

"So what's wrong with my elbow?" I asked.

"You need to line it up more with the rim, like this." I moved his elbow over a little so it was at a better angle. "Alright, try and shoot this way."

He shot and made a nothing but net shot. "That was awesome!" I told him giving him a huge high five.

After playing some I decided to try and talk with him about Carlisle. "So your mom tells me you aren't too sure about her dating." I tried.

"I told her it was okay." He shrugged. I could tell by his tone that wasn't exactly what he really thought.

"Come on, sit, let's talk." I said sitting down on the driveway by the basketball goal.

He took a seat by me holding the ball in his lap. "It's not that I don't want her to be happy." He told me.

"I know that, I know you want her to be happy." I assured him.

"She says dating will make her happy." He told me.

"I'm sure it will." I agreed.

"It's just hard." He told me.

"Why don't you tell me what you're thinking about it?" I suggested.

"Will you tell her what I say?" He asked.

"No, everything you say will be kept between you and me." I promised.

"I'm afraid he'll be like dad." He finally admitted. I sighed and put my hand on his shoulder. "I still miss him you know? Even though he hurt us, I still miss him and it confuses me. Why do I miss a guy that used to beat the crap out of me?"

"It is okay to miss him Emmett, no matter what he did to you he is your father." I assured him.

"But why? Why do I miss him?" He asked.

I shrugged. "He's your dad."

"Am I like him?" He asked.

"What?" I asked taken back by the question.

"Am I a monster like him?" He asked me nervously.

"Emmett, you couldn't be like him if you tried, you're too good." I told him.

"Sometimes I feel like I'm becoming him, when I lose my temper at school, when I've been in fights. I don't want to be like him Uncle Eleazar." He told me as tears began rolling down his cheeks.

I didn't have the right words to ease his worries so I just took him in my arms and let him cry. We stayed like this for a good fifteen minutes before he calmed down. "Better?" I asked him.

"Yeah, thanks." He told me.

"So this Carlisle guy, he's your friend right?" He asked.

"Yes, he's my friend." I agreed.

"Are you sure he's not like dad?" He asked nervously.

"I promise you, Carlisle is nothing like your father. He's a good guy, a loving and caring man." I promised him.

"Can we play some more basketball?" He asked.

I laughed. "Of course we can." I said helping him up off the ground. "How about some one-on-one?"

"You're going down!" Emmett challenged

Aro POV

"Time for dinner children." Demetri called on the intercom.

My lovely wife Sulpicia and I sat at the dining room table awaiting our children and our niece and nephew. Our plates were filled with cannelloni, salad, and breadsticks, a traditional Italian meal.

The kids were down soon after Demetri called and took their seats at the table. "Jasper, honey would you say grace?" Sulpicia asked him.

"Sure Aunt Sulpicia." He answered.

After the blessing, we ate, mostly in silence, something very unusual for having four children at the table. "So, how was everyone's day?" I asked trying my best to get them to talk.

"Fine." Was all I got from all four of the children.

"Anything exciting happen?" I asked.

"There was a fight at lunch." Alec told me.

"About Rose." Jane added.

"It was great!" Jasper finished.

"Uh oh, boys are already fighting over you?" I asked my niece.

"Boys are stupid." She shrugged and turned back to eating.

My niece and nephew were very quiet throughout the dinner and I made a mental note to check on them later. After dinner, the kids finished their homework and then went to bathe before bed. Once everyone was ready for bed, Sulpicia and I made our rounds.

We walked to Alec's room first where he was already passed out in his bed, the same when we got to Jane's room and then Rosalie's. Jasper was the only one awake when we got to his room at our house.

"Can't sleep?" Sulpicia asked him. Jasper shook his head and looked away from us. "What's wrong dear child?"

"I miss mom." He admitted.

"Oh honey." Sulpicia said as she moved to his bed and wrapped her arms around him. I sat beside her ready to listen to him and try my best to calm him.

"It's just, I know dad says that dating someone will be good for us, I know that he says she won't replace mom but what if she does? What if we forget about mom?" He asked.

I sighed and placed my hand on his back. "I can assure you, you won't forget your mother, and neither will your sister or your father. It would be impossible to forget someone like your mother."

"Do you think she would want dad to date?" He asked me.

"She would want him to be happy and if dating makes him happy then yes, I believe your mother would want him to date." Which was true, Elizabeth would want for Carlisle to be happy.

"You have nothing to fear nipote, no one will ever replace your mother." Sulpicia assured him. "That doesn't mean Esme can't become like a mother to you if the day ever comes but remember, this is only their first date, it is not that serious yet."

"Thank Uncle Aro, thanks Aunt Sulpicia." He told us.

"Goodnight Jasper, sleep well." I told him squeezing his shoulder.

"Goodnight mi nipote, I'll see you in the morning." Sulpicia told him kissing his forehead.

As we left the room, we flipped off the lights, I could only hope that we were right, that dating was the best thing for Carlisle.


	3. Chapter 3: Angel of Mine

**AN: Thanks you guys for all the awesome reviews/favorites/follows. I got exactly ten reviews on chapter two so as promised, I'm giving you chapter three early. School was death today, I'm utterly exhausted and it only got up to six degrees where I live so I was literally freezing but it's okay because according to the school "Although the weather is cold we will not be calling off school like the other schools in the area. We are allowing you to wear warm clothes rather than uniforms please do try and make it in, all classes will meet as normal and attendance will be taken." In other words, although you live in the south and are used to winter weather maybe getting down to twenty degrees, never have to drive on icy roads, we are making you attend school although every public school in the area closed and the majority of the private schools as well but to make up for it you can wear sweat pants. My school was one of two schools in the area that didn't school, I guess that's what I get for attending a private school. Anyway, I'll stop rambling about how much my day sucked today and let you get on with the chapter. No updates until next week unless I manage to get through chapter twenty five. Anyway, enjoy, review, follow, favorite, all that jazz, PM me if you have any criticisms or whatever but yeah, enjoy!**

Chapter 3: Angel of Mine

"_You know you're in love when you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams."_  
― Dr. Seuss

Where You Belong

Summary: AU, all human, Carlisle and Esme are set up on a blind date by their relatives and quickly fall in love but how will their five children blend together? Can the lovebirds build a family together or will something tear them apart? Will they learn where they belong?

Carlisle POV

I pulled up to the restaurant, the Valet taking my car. I looked around searching for the woman Aro described, caramel colored hair usually worn with her natural curls, a heart shaped face and bright green eyes.

When I saw her, I got chills at how impeccably beautiful she was. Flawless, like a goddess, so gorgeous, more gorgeous than any woman I had ever seen with the exception of Elizabeth who's beauty was even to Esme's.

"Esme?" I asked upon approaching her.

"Carlisle?" She asked, her voice was beautiful, bell-like, like a choir of angels.

"That's me my lady." I answered. I sounded like an idiot.

She giggled. "Carmen has told me all about you."

"All good I hope." I smiled.

"Well of course." She answered.

The way that red tress fit her body, her beautiful curves, she was not a curvy woman, not at all, but she had curves on that petite frame of hers, she was perfect in every way.

"We should get inside." I told her as we walked to the door, which I opened for her.

I followed her inside and walked up to the hostess, Esme close to my left side. "We have a reservation for Cullen, party of two." I told her.

"Of course Dr. Cullen, right this way." She smiled. Our table was a window table, overlooking the beautiful water with the city lights of Seattle reflecting off of it perfectly.

I pulled Esme's chair out for her and pushed it in. "Thank you."

"You're more than welcome." I smiled. Boy I was making a fool of myself.

"Can I get you some wine?" The hostess asked.

"Esme, what would you like, red or white?" I asked.

"Red would be good." She smiled.

Could we get a bottle of Albernet S Auvignon please?" I asked politely.

"Of course Dr. Cullen, it'll be right out." She told me.

Once she left, Esme smiled that perfect white smile at me. "So Dr. Cullen" she said in a rather sexy tone "what exactly is it that you do with my brother-in-law?" She asked.

I smiled at her, work was a good icebreaker. "I'm the head of pediatric trauma, a pediatric trauma surgeon." I explained.

"That must be difficult, seeing injured children all the time." She told me.

I nodded. "It is, but it's also rewarding, saving the life of a child and telling their parents is a very gratifying thing. Eleazar tells me you're a lawyer."

"I am, actually, I'm the only female partner at Newton and Yorkie." She explained.

"That's a wonderful law firm, what's your specialty?" I asked.

"I'm a corporate lawyer, not very exciting, I know, but I'm in the running to be an ADA for the Special Victims Unit, I'm one of two that have made it this far." She told me.

"Special Victims Unit? That's going to be a heartbreaking job." I told her.

"Yes, well much like you, the reward is enough to keep me wanting to be one." She explained.

"That makes sense. So, Esme, what else do you do?" I asked.

"Tennis, golf, hiking, running, art, piano, but most of all my three kids keep me busy." She told me.

"Well, we've got golf, hiking, running, and kids in common." I told her. "What are your kids' names?" I asked.

"My youngest is Alice, she's seven and the sweetest little girl you'll come across, then there's nine year old Edward, shy but delightful and well mannered, he loves playing the piano and reading, oh, and baseball, then twelve year old Emmett, he's my little sports star. You name a sport; he plays it, most recently, basketball." She explained. "What about your kids, what are their names?" She asked.

"Well I have my twins, Rosalie and Jasper, both eleven. Rosalie is a dancer and a gymnast and very into fashion and anything girly but also very into cars, something I'm grateful for, then Jasper, he's very quiet and into history, it's rare to see him without a book of some sorts unless he's on the baseball field." I told her.

"They sound like delightful children." She told me.

"I like to think so." I agreed.

The waiter came up to us next. "Have we decided on what to order?" He asked after pouring us each a glass of wine and setting the bottle on the table..

"Ready Esme?" I asked her. She nodded. "We're both going to do the four course meal." I explained. "Esme, why don't you start?" I suggested.

She smiled. "Can I get your potato soup and Canlis Salad for my first and second courses, lamb for my main course, and Canlis soufflé for desert?" I asked.

"Of course miss." He answered politely. "And for you sir?"

"I'd like foie gras and the Canlis Salad for my first and second course, filet mignon for my main course, and mille-feuille for desert." I told him.

"Those are excellent selections; I'll put these into the chef right now. Is there anything else I can get for you?"

"No, that's fine." I told him upon seeing Esme shake her head no. After sipping on our wine for a few moments, I decided to come up with a new topic. "You know, Eleazar is pretty protective of you."

She rolled her beautiful green eyes. "Please don't tell me he threatened you."

I smiled. "Just a bit."

She laughed. "Well, I guess he has his reasons to." She told me.

I smiled. "I'd do the same for one of my sisters-in-law." I told her.

"How many do you have?" She asked.

"Three, all three of my brothers married Italian women actually." I told her. "What about you, is Carmen your only sibling?" I asked.

"It's just the two of us." She agreed. "She and I have always been best friends especially after Charles and I split up…" she began "sorry, ex-husband isn't exactly the right topic to discuss on a date."

"Whatever you want to talk about, go ahead." I told her.

"Eleazar told me you lost your wife." She said quietly. "I'm sorry; don't feel obligated to add to that, I have this problem where I don't think before I speak."

"No, it is fine. Yes, Elizabeth died five years ago, the twins were six. She battled cancer for two years but her body was too frail to keep on." I told her.

"I'm so sorry." She told me.

"It's alright, it was very difficult at first but with time, the children and I've healed. We'll always miss her but it has gotten easier with time." I assured her.

"I hope time heals all wounds." She told me. "How much did Eleazar tell you about my ex-husband?" She asked.

"Not much just that you had been through a lot." I told her. "He thought it should be your decision to tell me what you want, when you want."

"Well, Charles was a great man at first, a high school sweetheart. We married young, to young perhaps, right in the middle of law school but we had been dating since my sophomore year in high school. I got pregnant with Emmett soon after we married and things were still good. Charles began working more, I assumed he was trying to pick up the slack while I was on maternity leave. When Emmett was three I had Edward which is when Charles and I began fighting, yelling, just not getting along, falling out of love, he began drinking. He wasn't physical at first and I should have left him after the first punch but the boys loved their father and I wanted them to have a father figure around. Two years later, Emmett was six, Edward two, I got pregnant with Alice. When he learned she was a girl, things took a turn for the worse. After her birth, his punches became more frequent, one day, he hit Emmett. I knew then I had to leave, get the kids out of there so I did. We were on our own for two years meanwhile, Charles was sobering up. I was so in love with the idea of love and family, I listened to him and came home when he said he was better. He wasn't physical with me, not this time, and I didn't know what was going on behind closed doors until I took Emmett to the pool and he wouldn't take his shirt off, that was two years ago. When I coaxed it off of him I saw the marks, the marks Charles has called, so I left with the kids and went to my sister's. The divorce was finalized a year ago." She explained.

"I'm so sorry that happened to you." I told her taking her hand. In all honesty, I was angry, how could a man hurt his wife and child? How could anyone that called himself a man do that?

"Like you said, you move on, you make it through." She told me.

Soon after our discussion, the waiter brought our food out. We talked all through dinner, enjoying each other's company.

Esme POV

It felt good, telling Carlisle, a man I barely knew but was quickly falling in love with about Charles, about my past. Carmen was right, he is nothing like Charles. He's perfect in every way, in his looks, in his personality, the way he dresses, his mannerisms, he's the perfect gentleman. I don't think I've ever felt this way about anyone, let alone someone I met a mere hour ago. After our fourth course I was a bit disappointed, I was enjoying his company.

"Carlisle?" I asked him.

"Yes Esme?" He asked in that velvety voice of his.

"Would you like to come over to my house and talk some more?" I asked him hoping he would say yes.

"That would be lovely." He smiled that perfect smile of his.

I let him follow me to my house and he parked in the empty spot of the garage before following me inside. I was glad I had made the kids clean up yesterday seeing as I wouldn't want him to see my home messy. "Are these the kids?" He asked, his eyes landing on some photos hanging up.

"They are." I smiled.

"Esme, they're gorgeous." He told me. "Just like you." I blushed and he caught on. "I'm sorry, is it too soon to say that?"

"No, it's not too soon." I told him appreciating the compliment.

After I took him on a tour of the house, we sat on the couch, talking all night long before I fell asleep on him, both of us still in our clothes from the date, still in my heels, it was nice, to sleep with someone you knew would never dream of harming you, who you got a warm and fuzzy feeling about just thinking about him. It was nice.

Eleazar POV

"NO STOP!" I heard a yell from down the hallway jolting me awake. Carmen heard to and was already on her feet running down the hall with me close behind her. We followed the sobs and yells to the guest room where Emmett slept when he stayed her. "Please daddy, I'm sorry I'll be good!" He sobbed.

I opened the door and rushed over to my nephew who was sobbing and thrashing in his sleep. "Emmett, wake up buddy, you're dreaming." I said quietly.

"No daddy, I didn't mean to." He cried.

I shook him lightly. "Emmett, buddy, open your eyes, it's Uncle Eleazar, you're safe."

His eyes flew open and he frantically looked around the room. Carmen turned on the light on the bedside table to help him see where he was and that he was safe.

"I'm sorry." He said tears rolling down his cheeks.

"It's okay buddy, it's not your fault." I assured him rubbing his head as he rubbed his eyes.

"Come here sobrino." Carmen said opening her arms which Emmett gladly took and let her hold him for a minute as she hummed to him. We stayed with him until he fell asleep and tucked him in, turning off the lamp but turning on the soccer ball night light, and leaving his door cracked open.

Once back in my room Carmen sighed. "Poor Emmett." She told me. "I hate Charles for making him like that."

I sighed and wrapped my arms around her. "So do I" I told her "so do I."

I considered calling Esme, telling her what happened, but seeing as the clock said 1:29, that would have to wait until morning.

Esme POV

I woke up the next morning still lying on the couch with Carlisle. It felt so nice, to lie in his strong arms, to feel totally safe and secure, to know that those arms would never hurt me. His snore was light, light enough to be cute and not obnoxious. I gently nudged him a little and his snoring subsided as he opened his beautiful blue eyes.

"Good morning handsome." I told him.

"Good morning beautiful." He yawned.

"Hungry?" I asked him. "My specialty is omelets."

"That sounds delicious. I've got some clothes in my car, mind if I change?" He asked.

"Go right ahead, I should probably do the same. The omelets will have to be put on pause for now." I told him. "You can use the guest room up the stairs, first door on your right."

We went our separate ways to change. I also took off last night's makeup and put a little bit on for today putting my hair in a messy bun. I slipped on some jeans and a emerald green sweater and my brown leather boots before heading downstairs.

"How is it possible you are just as beautiful in casual clothes as a formal dress?" He asked causing me to blush and giggle. He was looking dashing himself in his blue jeans and a navy pull over.

"Why thank you." I told him. "What all do you like in your omelet?" I asked.

"Fix me whatever you're having." He told me.

"I'm not sure if you'll like cheese, avocado, ham, onions, pickles, and a dash of peanut butter." I told him.

"Pickles and peanut butter in an omelet?" He asked curiously.

"It was a craving during my pregnancy with Emmett and it turned out being really good." I shrugged causing him to laugh.

"Fix me what you're having except leave out the peanut butter and pickle." He corrected.

"You don't know what you're missing." I joked.

He smirked and sat on the barstool watching me cook. While we sat eating breakfast, my phone rang. Seeing it was Carmen, I knew I had to answer it. "Hello?" I asked.

"_Esme, how was your date?" _Carmen asked.

"Perfect, I'm kind of still on it." I told her.

"_Oh really." _I could hear the smirk in her voice.

"We'll talk about it later." I promised. "How are the kids?"

"_Perfect little angels, as usual, Emmett had a rough night." _She told me.

"Uh oh, what happened? Is he okay?" I asked nervously.

"_He is fine now, he had a nightmare but we calmed him down." _She explained.

"Yeah, he's been having those lately." I sighed.

"_Alright, well I just called to check on you, just let me know when you're coming over." _She told me.

"Bye Carmen." I told her as I hung up.

"Everything alright?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, Emmett had another nightmare last night." I sighed.

"Has he been having them a lot lately?" He asked.

I nodded. "Ever since he started seeing his therapist once every other week instead of every week."

"I'm so sorry, that must be hard on the little guy." He told me.

"It is, especially considering Emmett thinks he has to be tough all the time, that he has to keep his emotions to himself." I told him.

"If there's anything I can do to help, anything at all, ever, call me, especially if you need to talk one night after he wakes up. My kids had nightmares for awhile too, still do occasionally." He confessed.

"It's nice to have someone who understands." I told him.

"Yeah it is." He agreed "This omelet is delicious."

I smiled. "The secret is mixing a bit of flour in with the egg so it comes out fluffier."

After breakfast, and more talking, it was nearing lunch time and we both needed to get back to our kids. We kissed goodbye and I could have sworn I felt like that kiss was full of magic and about to make me fly away. We promised to see each other soon.

I left to go to pick up my children soon after Carlisle's departure, still smiling like an idiot, like a girl that just had her first kiss, the whole way to my sister's house. I knocked on the door seeing my sister.

"Well?" She asked.

"He's perfect." I admitted.

"I told you!" She exclaimed.

"I've never felt like this before." I told her.

"Like what?"

"Like I'm in love." I said.

Carlisle POV

The date with Esme was perfect, she was perfect, the woman of my dreams. That kiss, I felt something I've not felt since I kissed Elizabeth on our wedding day. I felt happy for the first time in ages. I couldn't quit smiling, everything went perfectly.

When I got to my brother's, the kids were out on the lawn throwing the football.

"Dad!" My twins yelled running to me and hugging me.

"Hey guys, did you all have fun?" I asked.

"Yes, loads!" Rosalie told me.

I smiled. "Still want to go to the ball park?" I asked Jasper.

"You remembered?" He asked.

"Of course I remembered." I smiled. "Let me have a minute with your uncle and we'll go." I told him.

I walked in the house finding Aro watching the kids from the window. "How was Esme?" He asked.

"Perfect, absolutely, positively perfect." I smiled. "I don't even know how to explain it Aro, it's like I've known her my whole like, like I've loved her my whole life. When we kissed, it was the equivalent of kissing Elizabeth on our wedding day. I think I'm falling in love again."

"I'm glad it went so well brother." He told me.

After telling Sulpicia, Alec, and Jane goodbye, Rosalie, Jasper, and I left for the ballpark. I had put the bats and balls, gloves and helmets, in my car a few days ago so they still sat in my trunk.

We played for a few hours before it began raining and we had to go home. The kids went up to their rooms to do their own things giving me a bit of time to reflect.

I was falling madly in love, quickly, more so than I thought possible, and it scared the hell out of me.


	4. Chapter 4: From Underneath

**So you guys have been super awesome with reviews etc. so yeah here is chapter four. Oh, I have now officially completed chapters 13 and 14 and am about halfway done with 15 and have chapter guides all the way through a chapter 30 so I'm making loads of progress. Anyway, just a fluffy chapter to perk up your Monday and if you want to perk up mine, review! Enjoy!**

Chapter 4: From Underneath

"_You only need one man to love you. But him to love you free like a wildfire, crazy like the moon, always like tomorrow, sudden like an inhale and overcoming like the tides. Only one man and all of this."  
_― C. JoyBell C.

Where You Belong

Summary: AU, all human, Carlisle and Esme are set up on a blind date by their relatives and quickly fall in love but how will their five children blend together? Can the lovebirds build a family together or will something tear them apart? Will they learn where they belong?

Esme POV

Carlisle and I have now been dating for three weeks, not a long time, not in the least, but it seemed as though we had been dating for more than a year. Today was a special day, it was the day my children would meet Carlisle for the first time. I would meet his children tomorrow and in a week or so, our children would meet each other, when we all spent Thanksgiving at Carlisle's brother Aro's house. Aro had even been gracious enough to ask my sister and her family to come as well.

Today, Carlisle would meet us here, he would meet the kids, and we would head to a local ice skating rink for some fun. The kids were excited about ice skating and a little nervous about Carlisle. Alice of course was very excited to meet him, Edward seemed to be excited and nervous all at the same time, and Emmett was terrified on the inside but on the outside staying brave. Carlisle promised me he would be careful not to do anything that might scare him and that he'd try and get his trust.

I had laid out all the kid's outfits so we would coordinate, something I loved doing but could rarely get away with seeing as Emmett and Edward are both very independent. We weren't wearing the exact same thing, just the same brand, Polo. Alice had come up with the idea and quickly put on her new white sweater dress with a simple light blue patter on it. The other day, she informed me it was not a sweater dress, it was a hoodie dress, she loved her fashion terminology. She also put some light blue leggings on to match the pattern and white fuzzy socks. I had braided her long brown hair into two perfect French braids. She told me she looked very beautiful.

I wore a light blue Polo sweater and some blue jeans, Emmett in a navy blue Polo pull over and Edward in a white Polo sweater both in blue jeans. We sat on the couch, the kids watching some TV show, me not really paying attention as I sat waiting on Carlisle. He was to arrive in about ten minutes and I couldn't be happier. He was the love of my life and was about to meet my children for the first time.

Carlisle was early, two minutes to be exact, as I quickly got up to answer the door. "Hello beautiful." He greeted as he pecked my lips.

"The kids are excited." I told him as I took his hand in mine and pulled him inside and towards the living room. "Kids." I called causing them all to turn towards us.

"Carlisle!" Alice greeted as she got off the couch and flung herself into his arms.

He chuckled. "You must be Alice." He said.

"Yeah! Mommy told me lots about you!" She said as she hugged him.

He sat her down when the boys made their way over. "It's nice to meet you." Emmett told him holding his hand out for Carlisle to take. Carlisle smiled as they shook hands, but like me, even through Emmett's clam demeanor, he knew as well as I did that Emmett was terrified.

"It's nice to meet all of you." Carlisle told them kindly.

"So, are we all ready to go ice skating?" I asked.

"Yes!" Alice yelled clapping her hands and running out to the car.

The boys followed her, excited to, and hopped in my SUV. "They're even more adorable in person." Carlisle told me.

"I like to think so." I smiled.

"Are the boys going to be alright?" He asked nervously. He was nervous, that was cute.

"They'll come around soon." I promised. "Once we star ice skating hopefully you'll have a chance to bond with them."

"Alice is a doll." He told me.

"She does seem to like you." I agreed. "You want to drive?" I asked holding my keys to him.

"Sure." He agreed.

The drive was made with the kids and Carlisle making small talk, Edward seemed to building trust with him which was good but Emmett was still rather quiet, something I expected so I wasn't worried about.

When we got to skating rink, the kids were all quickly out of the door and running inside. "We need tickets for two adults and three children, and five pairs of skates." Carlisle told the girl working at the counter.

"That'll be thirty nine dollars. What size skates do you need?" She asked.

"A girls' thirteen, a boys' three and six, a women's six, and a man's ten please." I answered. I had gone shopping with Carlisle a few days ago and he had to buy new shoes so I knew what size he wore."

After we all had the correct skates, we sat down and pulled them on helping Alice and Edward get there skates on. We helped the kids walk to the rink and get the basic gist of skating. Soon Emmett and Edward were racing and Alice holding one of my hands and one of Carlisle's. We were having a good time and Alice really liked Carlisle. I saw the boys shoving each other a bit and considered going to tell them to be more careful but they were laughing so I left it alone.

A good thirty minutes into the skating, Alice was comfortable enough to skate a little on her own. I took the opportunity to skate with Edward and Carlisle and Emmett were now racing, Carlisle of course letting Emmett win. After three races, they were both laughing and talking and I took that as a good sign. Alice was so tiny on the rinks, the smallest one out; she was actually getting pretty good at skating.

I took my eyes off of here for a minute to watch Emmett, Edward, and Carlisle now all laughing and having a good time together making me happier than I had ever been, they were getting along. "Mommy!" I heard a voice squeal.

I turned around and saw Alice sitting on the ice, tears rolling down her cheeks. I rushed over to her and saw her clutching her little arm. "Baby, what happened?" I asked.

"I fell and my arm hurts really bad!" She told me now crying.

"Okay baby hang on." I told her kneeling beside her.

"What's going on?" Carlisle asked as he and the boys made their way to us.

"Alice fell and hurt her arm." I explained.

"Come here sweetie." He said holding his arms out to her.

She gladly accepted and let him carry her off the rink and sit her on a bench right beside me. He slipped his skates off so he could balance better and knelt in front of us. "Carlisle it hurts." She told him.

"I know sweetie I'm going to look at it alright?" He asked.

"Okay." She told me.

I moved Alice to my lap as Carlisle rolled up her sleeve revealing a swollen little wrist. "Can you move your hand up and down like this?" He asked demonstrating what he wanted her to do.

She was able to do it but it very clearly hurt her some. "Yeah."

"It's just a sprain, how about we stop at the pharmacy and get a special brace and then we can all go out and eat something?" He suggested.

"Can we get pizza?" Edward asked.

Carlisle looked at me to answer him. "Yeah, that sounds good." I told the kids.

We turned in our skates and put our shoes back on. We headed to the pharmacy and Carlisle went in to buy Alice a brace. He maneuvered it onto her small little hand and strapped it on very gently. "There, that's better." He told her.

"Thank you." She told him.

"You're very welcome. Do you want some medicine? You can have some if it's still hurting." He told her.

"Is it yucky?" She asked.

"Grape flavored." He told her.

She looked like she was thinking this through a lot, she hated medicine. "Okay." She finally agreed.

We gave Alice some Tylenol and then made our way to the pizza place getting a table and ordering drinks and a cheese pizza. During lunch, all the kids seemed to be having a blast with Carlisle and I hoped this was a sign they were beginning to trust him and see he was a safe person and would never harm them.

After lunch, it was time to head home. Carlisle told the children goodbye and promised to see them soon and they all hugged him, even Emmett. I smiled and walked Carlisle outside. "I think that went well." he told me.

"They adore you." I told him.

He smiled. "I adore them."

"They'll be bugging me to see you again until they do." I told him.

"Hopefully, after Thanksgiving, the kids will all get to see each other more." He told me.

"I hope they all get along." I told him.

"I'm sure they will." He promised. "Keep some ice on Alice's wrist tonight and give her some Tylenol for pain."

"I will; thank you for helping out with that today." I told him.

"It's what I do." He smiled.

"You were good with her, with all of them." I smiled.

"They're easy kids to get along with." He told me.

"So I'll meet you at your house tomorrow at eight?" I asked.

"Sounds perfect." He told me.

We shared another perfect kiss before I was forced to unwrap my arms from him and let him go home. "I'll see you tomorrow Carlisle." I told him.

"I'll be waiting beautiful." He smiled as he got in his car.

After he was gone, I made my way back inside and to the living room where the kids had turned on a movie. "Well?" I asked them. "Did you like Carlisle."

"He was awesome mommy! When can we see him again?" Alice asked.

"Hopefully soon." I promised.

"Yeah, he was really cool." Edward agreed.

"How about you Emmett?" I asked.

"Uncle Eleazar was right." He told me.

"About what?" I asked.

"He really is a great guy and nothing like dad. I really do like him mom and I'm trying to trust him." He promised.

"I'm glad." I told him kissing his forehead.

The rest of the night was spent watching movies and then getting ready for bed before I tucked them all in. It had been a good day and I was glad the kids all liked Carlisle; I could only hope his children liked me.

Carlisle POV

As I drove home I thought about the day. Those children were wonderful, in every way. I adored them, I might even love them. When Alice got hurt, I realized how protective I was of them already, I would never let anyone harm them.

I drove to Aro's house to pick up Rosalie and Jasper pulling into the driveway and getting out of my car. I knocked on the door and was greeted not by Demetri but Aro. "Well? How was it, how were the kids?" He asked.

"Perfect, everything about Esme is perfect including her children." I told him.

"You're in love." He told me.

"Yes, I am." I agreed. "Insanely so."

"Do you think Esme might one day be your wife?" He asked.

Did I think Esme could be my wife? Of course I did, it was my newest inner war, I desperately wanted to marry this woman but we had only been dating for a few weeks, far too soon to consider marriage.

"I've been thinking about it." I admitted quietly.

"So that's a yes?" He asked.

"It's too soon to consider it and that scares me. We've only been dating a few weeks and I love her like we've been dating a lifetime." I explained.

"Perhaps you've found your soul mate." He suggested.

"You believe in soul mates?" I asked him.

"Well of course I do, Sulpicia is mine." He told me as if it were obvious.

"Did you fall in love on first sight?" I asked.

"I knew from the moment I saw her that she was the one." He explained.

So maybe Esme was the one, maybe soul mates did exist.

The kids came downstairs and saved me from this conversation. "Hey dad!" Rosalie greeted.

"Hey you two, did you guys have fun?" I asked.

"Yeah, we're excited to go tubing tomorrow." Rosalie told me.

That's the activity we decided on for them to meet Esme, to snow tube for the day at Summit at Snoqualmie which was about an hour drive.

"Yeah, it'll be fun." I agreed. "Ready to head home?" I asked.

"Yeah." Jasper answered.

We all piled in the car and headed home. It was late by the time we pulled in our garage and time for the kids to get ready for bed. I stayed up packing the car for tomorrow to prepare for any emergencies we might have. I checked on Rosalie and Jasper, making sure they were both asleep before I turned in for the night too.

The next morning we got up early to eat breakfast seeing as Esme would be here at 8:00. I wasn't really nervous, it would be impossible for the kids not to like Esme. At exactly 8:00 I heard the doorbell ring and got up to answer with Rosalie and Jasper right behind me.

"Hello beautiful." I greeted her with my usual greeting.

"Hello handsome." She told me.

I closed the door once Esme was inside and the kids looked curiously at her. "Rosalie, Jasper, this is Esme." I introduced.

"Hello Esme." Rosalie told her gently as she gave her a hug.

"It's nice to meet you." Jasper said politely.

"It's lovely to meet you two as well." She told them kindly.

"Are we all ready to head out? If we want to get there in time we best be going." I told them.

"Yeah! Esme, you'll love snow tubing it's really fun!" Jasper told her.

She smiled at them. "I'm sure we'll have a blast." We all piled into the car and began the drive to The Summit. "So, Rosalie, Jasper, what do you guys like to do for fun?" Esme asked my children.

"I like dancing." Rosalie told her. "Oh, and I like cars a lot."

"I bet you dance beautifully. What's your favorite car?" Esme asked.

"Hmm, that's a tough one. I'd probably have to go with a Mercedes CLK350 Convertible." She decided.

"What about you Jasper? What do you like to do?" She asked my son.

"I like reading, and baseball." He told her.

"What position do you play?" She asked.

"First base, I love the excitement of it." He answered.

"I love baseball." She told them. "Do you have a favorite team?"

"I'm a Braves fan." He told her.

"We'll get along just fine." Esme smiled.

"You like the Braves too?" Jasper asked.

"Why of course. When I was younger and lived in Atlanta we used to get to go to almost every home game." She explained.

"I've sort of had to convert to be a Mariners fan seeing as they play here but Braves will always be my number one team." He told her.

I was glad the kids were speaking to Esme; they spoke the entire hour long drive. When we arrived at the resort, the kids were chomping at the bit to get out of the car so I parked and walked with Esme to get tickets while they played a bit in the snow.

"They're wonderful Carlisle." She told me as I got four tickets.

"Thank you, I like to think I did something right by the way I raised them." I smiled.

"They look just like you." She laughed.

"So I've been told." I chuckled.

With my children both having the same blonde hair as me and the same exact shade of blue eyes, there was no denying they belonged to me.

Tubing was very fun; it always made me feel like a child. We stopped around lunch time to grab a bite and warm up. Esme and Rosalie were really bonding and I began to think it was silly that I worried of Rosalie not getting along with Esme.

The rest of the tubing day went on without a hitch and soon enough it was time to head home. We packed up the car and piled in turning on the heat. The kids fell asleep before we were even down the mountain giving Esme and myself some time to talk.

"I really do adore your children." She told me.

"As I adore yours." I agreed.

"I hope they adore each other." She added.

"I'm sure they will." I assured her.

Esme fell asleep about twenty minutes into the drive leaving me some time to reflect on how much I truly did love the woman beside me, and how I wanted to talk to her, about something entirely crazy, entirely too soon. I wanted to talk to her about growing old with her, being together forever. It was insane, I might scare her off, I knew that, I just loved her so much that maybe my judgment was clouded but maybe it wasn't, maybe Aro was right, maybe she was my soul mate.

Once home I sent the kids to bed seeing as they were still exhausted and sat on the couch with Esme after making sure they were sleeping.

"Do you ever think about the future?" She asked.

"The future?" I asked.

"Yeah, like about our relationship, what will come of it?" She added.

"A lot actually." I admitted.

"What do you see?" She asked.

What should I tell her? Would telling her I see her together with me, growing old with me, scare her away? "I see you, and me, and being happy." I told her.

"I love you Carlisle Cullen." She told me.

"And I love you Esme Platt." I agreed. "Can I run a totally insane idea by you? Something that might freak you out because it seems entirely too soon, something I don't want to ruin our relationship because I love the relationship we have."

"Nothing could ruin our relationship." She promised me.

"What would you think about considering taking our relationship a step further? I know that we only met a little while ago but I also know I love you more than anyone I've ever met; I love you so much it hurts. I knew from the first time I saw you that I was madly in love with you. So I guess what I'm asking is, what would you think about considering maybe getting married?" I asked nervously. Well, it was out in the air now, no going back, no taking it back.

"I think it is entirely too soon…" she began breaking my heart a little "but I also think it's a wonderful idea."

"Really?" I asked her.

"Carlisle, until I met you, I never believed in love at first sight, I never believed I would be able to move on from Charles, I didn't know if true love really existed. You showed me it does." She explained.

"So you really want to get married?" I asked.

"Of course I do!" She exclaimed.

"We've got to talk to the children." I told her.

"You talk to yours, I'll talk to mine. We'll announce it at Thanksgiving." She decided.

"I love you Esme." I told her again.

We kissed, my children sleeping up stairs keeping it from going any further, and then she had to go home. We bid each other farewell both excited by our decision, both anxious to what was going to happen. I smiled as I made my way back to my room thinking soon, Esme and I would no longer have to say goodbye, we would spend the rest of our lives together.


	5. Chapter 5: At the Begininning

**AN: Hey you guys reviews are dying down so now I'm going by one chapter a week unless I get ten reviews for the first chapter I post that week and then I'll post another chapter that same week. I love your feedback and want to know how you feel about this story! So yeah, here's chapter 5! **

Chapter 5: At the Beginning

"_He felt that he was still groping in the dark; he had chosen his path but kept looking back, wondering whether he had misread the signs, whether he should not have taken the other way."  
_― J.K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows

Where You Belong

Summary: AU, all human, Carlisle and Esme are set up on a blind date by their relatives and quickly fall in love but how will their five children blend together? Can the lovebirds build a family together or will something tear them apart? Will they learn where they belong?

Esme POV

Carlisle Cullen just practically proposed to me and I said yes. I've known the man all of twenty one days and I've agreed to marry him. The craziest part in all of this is that I don't regret it. I'm more in love than I've ever been before and I really do want to marry him. I want to spend the rest of my life with him, I want to raise our children together, go through the bad times and the good times with him, get gray hair with him, have grandchildren together, I want to be happy with him.

Carmen told me she would keep my kids for the night seeing as Carlisle and I got back late and they were already sleeping peacefully at their aunt and uncle's home. When I got home, I was utterly exhausted so I changed into pajamas and crashed on my bed.

When I woke up the next day, I knew I was going to be up for a long conversation with my kids. I was going to tell them that Carlisle and I were going to be married. I knew Alice would be ecstatic, that was for sure, Edward would perhaps be indifferent at first but I knew he would be won over, Emmett would be fearful, hesitant, something Carlisle and I would have to work on with him. I knew Carmen would probably think it was too soon, that we were rushing into it, but we both felt so in love, so madly in love.

Carlisle and I hadn't discussed how to tell our children or even when but today seemed like as good a time as any but just to make sure we were on the same page I pulled out my phone and dialed the all too familiar phone number.

"_Hello my love." _He answered causing me to smile widely.

"Hello handsome." I greeted.

"_How are you this morning?" _He asked.

"I'm fine." I assured him. "I was wondering, when do you plan on telling your children about the future wedding?"

"_It has been on my mind all morning." _He admitted. _"I was thinking that maybe we should wait until after they all meet but then I thought maybe we shouldn't withhold the information and have been considering telling them today." _

"That's been my dilemma as well." I agreed. "I think, knowing how my children react to things, that waiting to tell them would be a bad idea."

"_How do you think they're going to take it? Only having met me one time I mean?" _He asked.

"Well, I know you'll at least have Alice on your side." I began hearing him chuckle. "And Edward might not like the idea at first but he'll come around same as Emmett, it'll all work out I'm sure about it. What about your children?"

He sighed. _"My children are very unpredictable in situations like these, they adore you but they also feel like you're going to replace their mother. After I reassure them I think they'll be alright. You know, Rosalie doesn't usually like many people but she likes you, and Jasper, he talked more last night than he does to most people in a week. No matter what their initial feelings are, like you said, they'll come around." _

"We can only hope so. Do you think people will think we're crazy?" I asked.

He chuckled. _"Why? For only having known each other for 26 days and already being engaged? Probably, and maybe we are a little insane, but you know, insanity isn't really a bad thing especially in the case of love." _

I smiled at his statement. Insanity for the case of love sounded like the best type of insanity you could have. "I love you Dr. Cullen." I told him.

"_I love you Miss Platt, soon to be Mrs. Cullen." _The smile was evident in his voice.

"Mrs. Cullen has a nice ring to it." I smiled.

"_It sure doe, doesn't it?" _He agreed.

After talking a bit longer, we said I love you and hung up the phones. It was time to drive and pick up my children, time to tell them of my new status with Carlisle, the moment of truth so-to-speak.

I got in my car and made the journey to Carmen and Eleazar's home knocking on the door. A few seconds passed and Carmen pulled it open. "Hello lovely sister of mine. How did things go with Carlisle's children?" She asked.

As much as I wanted to blurt out right now that we were engaged, I thought I owed it to my children to tell them first. "Wonderfully, they are wonderful children."

"What did you guys do?" She asked.

"Snow tubing, it was actually really enjoyable, one of those things that brings out your inner-child." I smiled.

"Well, did they like you?" She asked.

"I think so, Carlisle said they do." I smiled. "Where are my little rascals?"

"Emmett is still sleeping, Edward should be in the shower, and Alice is in the kitchen with Eleazar and the girls." She told me.

"Well I better go wake up my little bear cub." I smiled as she laughed. I walked up the stairs and to the room Emmett always slept in here and gently pushed the door open. I walked over to the bed and sat on the edge of it and rustled his brown shaggy hair a bit. "Em, time to wake up little cub." I told him gently.

He opened his sleepy blue eyes and smiled at me. "Good morning momma." He said sounding much younger than twelve, he always did when he first woke up.

"Good morning bear cub." I told him kissing his forehead. "Time to get up, go take a shower and get dressed and then come down stairs for a bite to eat, we need to get home we have some things to discuss."

"Uh oh, usually when you say "things to discuss" it means that I'm in trouble." He grumbled.

"I promise you, you aren't in any trouble. Now, chop chop, get up, and get dressed." I told him before leaving the room and heading down to the kitchen. Edward was sitting by Alice on a bar stool with eight year old Kate and nine year old Garrett watching Eleazar cook. My older nieces, twelve year old Irina and thirteen year old Tanya sat at the breakfast table laughing a talking.

"Hey Aunt Esme, when did you get here?" Tanya asked as she and Irina both got up to hug me.

"Oh, a little while ago, I went up to wake Emmett from hibernation." I told them earning two giggles.

"Momma!" Alice called upon seeing me and hopped from the barstool and flung herself to me. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too baby girl! Have fun with your cousins?" I asked.

"Yeah, Kate and I watched the My Little Pony Marathon last night." She told me happily.

I smirked; glad I got out of that one. "I bet the boys were thrilled." I joked.

"They went up to the playroom and played the Wii, so did Irina and Tanya, I just don't understand why they don't like the show." She frowned.

"Ponies are girly Allie." Edward sighed as he got up and hugged me too.

"Well, I for one think My Little Pony is a great show." Eleazar told her, sarcastic evident to me but not to Alice.

"Thanks Uncle Eleazar, I think so too." Alice smiled.

Eleazar finished up the cooking right as Carmen and Emmett joined us and we all sat down and enjoyed cinnamon rolls and cheese eggs, the kids' favorite. After breakfast was over, we bid our family farewell and I took my three little rascals home.

"Mommy?" Alice asked me.

"Yes dear?" I responded.

"When can we see Carlisle again?" She asked.

Was now the time? In the car where I could not see their reactions and how they truly felt? Certainly not, so I chose to stick to the basics.

"Soon baby, did you guys like him that much?" I asked.

"Yeah, we talked about it last night with Auntie Carmen and Uncle Eleazar." She told me.

"How did that go?" I asked.

"Good, they asked us what we thought of him and we all agree he's really nice." She told me.

"Yeah, we want him to come and play with us soon." Edward agreed.

"What about you Emmett?" I asked.

I knew for a fact, it would take more than one day for Emmett to learn to trust Carlisle but if he already liked him that would be a step in the right direction.

"He's nice; yeah I wouldn't mind seeing him again." He told me quietly.

The rest of the drive was spent with the kids telling me all the games they played and the movies they watched. Emmett told me he was getting better at basketball with the help of Eleazar and would totally make the team. When we got home I began to get a bit nervous about the pending conversation I would have with the children. I could only hope and pray the kids would be happy about the news.

"Hey guys, how about a family meeting in the living room?" I suggested before they could head their separate ways.

"Okay is this what you were talking about earlier?" Emmett asked.

"It is indeed." I agreed. "Now, everyone take a seat, and remember the rules. No talking if it is not your turn."

"We know that mommy." Alice told me.

"Just a reminder." I promised.

"What is the meeting about?" Jasper asked.

I didn't know how to sugar coat this, not in the least. Brutal honesty was most likely my best option in this situation.

"Well, you guys know that Carlisle and I have been dating for a few weeks right now, you all know that we love each other very much, and Carlisle loves you guys too." Man this was harder than I expected, my words weren't even making sense to me so I knew that my children were probably very confused. "Okay, let me start over." I decided. "When two people fall in love the way that Carlisle and I have, it is normal for that relationship to go the next step." I began. "Usually, the next step does not happen this quickly but normally, two people don't fall in love as much as we have so soon." I didn't even know if they were getting where I was going, by the looks on their faces I would assume they didn't so I decided to be blunt. "Carlisle ran an idea by me last night, an idea I really like, and I wanted to talk to you guys about it."

"What is the idea?" Alice asked curiously.

"Carlisle suggested that maybe we could get married." I blurted out. "I know that you guys probably don't understand the love it takes for two people to get married because you're far too young to understand that, but I was wondering what you guys thought about it."

"Would Carlisle get to live with us?" Alice asked a slight bit of hopefulness in her voice.

"Well, like you all know, Carlisle has two children as well so we might move and get a home with more room but we haven't discussed that part yet. How about we each take a turn and tell each other how we feel about this." I suggested. "Any volunteers to go first?"

"I will!" Alice said as she frantically raised her hand.

I smiled at her. "Alright Alice, why don't you start."

"I really like Carlisle, I think he's a really fun person to be with and I really want to get to see him more so I want you guys to get married on one condition." She told me.

"What would that condition be?" I asked.

"I get to be flower girl." She told me causing me to laugh a little.

"Well, we wouldn't consider anyone else." I assured. "Okay, Edward, how about you go next?"

"Is Carlisle always as nice and fun as he was a few days ago?" Edward asked.

"Yes he is." I promised.

"I guess it would be fun, I think I'd like to have him around more but mom, we don't even know his kids yet, we've only met him once." He told me.

"I know, I know it seems soon, and rushed, but Carlisle loves me and he loves you guys, he wants to protect and provide for us and the proper way to do that is through marriage." I told him.

"I guess it'll be good then, I guess I like the idea." Edward decided.

"How about you Emmett?" I asked.

Emmett shrugged a little. "Can I tell you in private?"

"Sure, Edward, Alice, how about you go put all of your dirty clothes in the laundry room and clean up your rooms a little? When you're done you can play or watch some TV." I told them.

"Okay mommy." Alice told me as she and Edward got up and left.

"Bear cub, how do you feel about this?" I asked him.

"What if he turns out like dad?" He asked nervously.

I sighed and scooted closer to him wrapping my arm around him. "He won't." I promised.

"How do you know?" He asked. "How can you be sure? You said that at one point you loved dad too and look what he did. People change mom and what if Carlisle changes and is just like dad?"

I let out a breath giving me a moment to think of how to reassure Emmett. "Your father and I were young, he hadn't truly matured into the man he would be when we were married, he hadn't completed school or become the person he would be. Carlisle, he has done that, he has become the man he wants to be, he has made a life for himself and has worked hard to have a good career, he has children, he helps children for a living, he helps people, he would never dream of harming a living thing."

"How can you be so sure?" He asked again.

"I can't really explain what makes me feel so sure about Carlisle, I can't explain to you exactly how I feel and know things will be different this time, better this time, but I know. I know that things will be better and different. I know that Carlisle will make us all very happy, he will love us all unconditionally, he will provide for us, he will take care of us, he and his children will complete our family." I told him rubbing his hair.

"I guess I'm willing to give it a shot but you have to promise me something." He told me.

"What do you want me to promise?" I asked.

"IF Carlisle turns out like dad, if he hurts you, please leave him before he can hurt Edward or Alice. I'll be okay if he hurts me but if he hurts them, they'll never be okay." He told me.

"He won't ever turn out like your father or hurt any of us." I reassured him.

"Just promise me." He sighed.

"Okay, if Carlisle ever harms any of us in anyway, I promise you I will protect you all this time and we will leave." I promised knowing that I would never have to fulfill it but also knowing the reassurance was something Emmett needed.

"Okay, then I guess I'm okay with the idea." He finally decided.

I kissed my little boy on the top of his hand. "Thank you buddy, now, you have to get your dirty clothes and clean your room too."

He groaned. "But mom…" He began.

"No buts mister, go up those stairs and do as you're told." I said firmly.

"Yes mom." He answered and turned towards the stairs.

I let out a huge sigh of relief. That went well, there was still work to be done, trust to be gained, but we were making progress.


	6. Chapter 6: The Heart of Life

**So it's Sunday which means technically it is a new week and I really wanted to go ahead and get this out there. I haven't received many review s on the last few chapters which really stinks so if you guys could please review, that would be awesome. Anyway, here's chapter 6, enjoy!**

Chapter 6: The Heart of Life

"_You can't stop the future, You can't rewind the past, The only way to learn the secret...is to press play."  
_― Jay Asher, Thirteen Reasons Why

Where You Belong

Summary: AU, all human, Carlisle and Esme are set up on a blind date by their relatives and quickly fall in love but how will their five children blend together? Can the lovebirds build a family together or will something tear them apart? Will they learn where they belong?

Carlisle POV

After speaking with Esme, I knew today had to be the day I told my children of our engagement. I knew it was the best way to prevent hurt feelings and secret anger. I cooked waffles for breakfast, my kids' favorite, what I always made on days I needed them on my side. It wasn't a bribe per say but it certainly didn't hurt me. At 10:30, I made my way upstairs to wake up my children, going to Rosalie's room first. I turned on her bedside lamp and gently placed my hand on her back.

"Kitty, time to wake up my beauty." I told her rubbing her back a little.

She stretched her arms out and rolled to look at me. "Morning daddy." She yawned.

"I've got your favorite downstairs for breakfast, waffles." I told her happily.

"I'll be down in a second." She promised.

I moved on to my sons' room and again, turned on his bedside lamp. "Jazzy, time to wake up." I told him placing a hand on his forehead.

"Ugh dad, too early." He groaned and rolled over.

I chuckled and took a seat on his bed. "Its 10:30 pal." I informed him.

"Five more minutes?" He asked.

"I made waffles." I told him.

"Well why didn't you say so?" He asked jumping up from his bed.

I laughed as he ran downstairs. I joined him in the kitchen and Rosalie was there soon after. "So, what did you guys think of Esme?" I asked as we began eating.

"I like her a lot." Rosalie told me.

It was funny seeing as I was actually worried she might not take to Esme very easily. "I told you she was great."

"I didn't believe you until I met her." She informed me. "She's just so nice and loving, like she barely knew us and I could tell she loved us."

"Yeah, she reminded me of…" Jasper began. "Never mind."

"She reminded you of your mother?" I asked.

"Yeah, she did." He agreed eating another bite of waffle.

We ate quietly for a few moments before Rosalie spoke up. "Okay, what's up?" She asked me.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You only make us waffles when something is up dad, so what's up?" She asked again.

I was hoping to wait and have this conversation after breakfast but I guess there was no avoiding it now. "Well, actually, I was wondering if we could talk for a minute." I told my children.

"About what?" Jasper asked filling his mouth full of waffle again.

"Well, about Esme, about the future, our future." I told them.

"What about the future?" Jasper asked with his mouth full.

"Jasper, no talking with your mouth full." I corrected.

He swallowed the food followed by a big gulp of milk. "Sorry dad, what about the future?"

"Well, Esme and I have fallen very much so in love" I began "and when two people are this in love they take their relationship a step further."

"What step is that?" Rosalie asked.

"Last night, I spoke to Esme about the potential of us getting married." I told them.

"Married?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes, married." I agreed.

"But what about mom? She's your wife dad." Jasper told me seemingly hurt a little bit.

"Jasper, you remember that discussion we had a little while ago? About how your mother would want me to be happy and how she would want me to move on, for us to move on?" I asked him.

"Yeah but I thought you said no one would replace mom!" He disagreed.

"I did say that and that remains true. I will always love your mother, you will always love your mother but I also feel like I could always love Esme." I told him.

"Do you love her the same way you loved mom?" Rosalie asked.

The question shocked me; I didn't see that one coming. Did I love Esme like I loved Elizabeth? I loved Elizabeth more than life itself when she was alive, I would do anything for her, I loved Esme as much as I loved Elizabeth, it hurt me to say that seeing as I had only known Esme for about a month and I knew Elizabeth for about a decade. Was it possible I was more in love with Esme than I had been with Elizabeth? It was crazy that a question my daughter asked me made me have this type of internal conflict. Rosalie stared at me with those blue eyes awaiting an answer. I finally brought myself to answer her.

"I do. I love Esme the way I loved your mother." I told them.

"But you've only known her for a little while, we've only known her for a few days, how is that possible?" She asked.

"I'm not sure kitty, I'm honestly not sure. All I know is how I feel about her, there is no other explanation for how I feel other than it is true love and an immense amount of it." I told her. "So how do you guys feel about this?"

"Well, I like Esme, I might even love her one day, and I love you and I want you to be happy and if Esme is what will finally make you happy then I have no arguments." Rosalie told me.

"And you Jasper? How do you feel about this?" I asked.

"I miss mom." He admitted. "I miss her every day. Every single day I have missed her since she died except for one day. That one day was yesterday, when Esme was around and that scares me. What if I forget about mom? Esme makes me feel like mom did and it scares me I don't want to forget mom dad." His eyes filled with tears and I could tell he was struggling not to let them pour from his eyes.

I sighed and placed a supporting hand on his back. "It's okay to be upset, it's okay to be scared, change is scary, and it takes some getting used to. Did it feel good to not be sad yesterday?" I asked.

"Yes but if I don't miss her every day, what if it upsets her, what if she thinks I don't remember her?" He asked.

"Jasper, your mother would want you to be happy, she wouldn't want you to be sad about her leaving us every day, she would want you to be happy, she would want you to move on." I told him.

"I guess it wouldn't be so bad to not miss her as much and be sad every day." He finally agreed after a few moments of silence. "I guess it would be good to have a person who makes me feel the way she made me feel around. I'm okay with it."

"Thank you guys for being honest with me." I told them. "Is there anything else you would like to discuss?"

"Where will we live?" Rosalie asked.

Esme and I hadn't discussed that matter yet but seeing as we were starting a new family it seemed logical to have a new home, start the family properly.

"I'm not sure but we will probably buy a new home. Esme has three children and I don't think either of our homes has space enough for five of you running around." I told her.

"Are Esme's kids nice?" Jasper asked.

"They are very kind." I promised.

"Tell us about them." Rosalie insisted.

I smiled. "Well, her youngest is Alice; she is seven years old and a very loving girl. She is just happy and bubbly and loves everyone she comes into contact with."

"Does she like fashion or dance?" Rosalie asked.

"Well of course." I told her.

"I think we'll get along just fine." She smiled.

"She has sons right?" Jasper asked.

"Yes, two of them, Emmett is her oldest he is twelve and Edward is nine. Emmett is very into sports, every single one of them and loves baseball; Edward is more about the reading and playing piano, a very wise guy." I told him "It's almost like if you mixed them together they would be a clone of you."

"Didn't Esme say they both play baseball?" He asked.

"She did indeed." I told him.

"Maybe we could go play ball someday." He decided.

"I think that's a great idea Jasper." I agreed.

We chatted as the kids finished up breakfast and rinsed their dishes before placing them in the dishwasher and then heading up to take showers and get dressed leaving me to finish cleaning up and reflect on the conversation we just had. After loading the dishwasher and wiping down the kitchen, I pulled out my phone and dialed Esme.

"_Hello?" _Her beautiful voice asked.

"Hello my lovely future bride." I told her.

"_Hello my love." _She told me. _"Did you talk to Rosalie and Jasper yet?" _

"I did, they took it very well. Rosalie was more accepting but once I reassured Jasper that you were not replacing his mother and that she would want him to move on, he was content with the idea. You made quite the impression." I informed her.

"_A good one I hope." _She told me.

"A wonderful one, Jasper said it was the first day since his mother died he didn't miss her and Rosalie, well she adores you." I informed her.

"_You made quite the impression as well. Alice, before we even spoke of the potential of marriage, was asking when she could see you again and the boys both had fun." _She told me.

"How did they take the news?" I asked.

"_Well Alice was happy as long as she gets to be the flower girl in the wedding, Edward is okay with the idea, Emmett, well he agreed to it but…" _She trailed off.

"But what?" I asked curiously.

"_It is going to take some time to win his trust. He was worried you might change and be like Charles. He knew you weren't like him and he said you were nice but he told me that he also knew that I didn't think Charles was like that at first but he changed." _She sighed. _"Something is going to have to happen for him to gain your trust fully Carlisle." _

"His fears are justified, his past has left scars, scars that may never fully heal, scars that may fade but will never heal. His fears will fade over time, as we get to know one another better." I told her.

It would take time, that was true, I wasn't sure how much time but I knew it wouldn't be overnight, but I knew one day Emmett would learn to trust me.

"_Thank you." _She told me.

"Whatever for my love?" I asked.

"_For reassuring me, for understanding, for being you." She told me. _

"How would you feel about the kids meeting before Thanksgiving?" I asked.

"_I think it would be a good idea with our new status." _She told me.

"Jasper was thinking that maybe we could all go play ball together. It's rather sunny today and decently warm, how would the four of you like to meet us over there?" I asked.

"_Baseball, what a great icebreaker, sounds like a delightful idea. How does noon sound? We could grab a bite to eat beforehand." _She suggested.

"That sounds perfect. I will go tell Rosalie and Jasper the good news." I decided.

"_I love you Carlisle." _Esme told me.

"I love you too Esme." I told her.

We hung up after that and I headed up stairs to find my children. "Rose, Jazz!" I called.

"Yes daddy?" Rosalie asked submerging from her room.

"Sir?" Jasper asked as he came from the game room.

"How would you guys like to go play some baseball with Esme and her kids?" I asked.

"Yeah cool I'll go get my bat, glove, and some balls." Jasper decided leaving towards his bedroom.

"I should go change into something more comfortable and suiting." Rosalie told me.

Now that she mentioned it, that wasn't a bad idea. I went and changed into some sweat pants and a long sleeve t-shirt and some tennis shoes and packed up our baseball equipment in the back of my car joined soon by my two children. "Ready?" I asked them.

"Let's get this show on the road!" Jasper exclaimed as he climbed in the car causing Rosalie to roll her eyes and me to chuckle.

I got a text from Esme telling me what restaurant to meet at, a pizza place right near the ball fields. Jasper and Rosalie couldn't stop talking about the upcoming meeting the entire way. I parked my car in the restaurant's parking lot. We climbed out and headed into the restaurant, it was now the time our children would finally meet.


	7. Chapter 7: Better Together

**Thanks to all my reviewers, shout out to all of you!  
gLeekedout  
Cris.P.C  
Just4Me  
Guest  
Cj  
Megan  
Rosmarlin  
Guest 2  
Ellie  
Esme  
Cullen  
Carlislelover200  
Esmelover  
CarlisleandEsme  
RosaE  
Lulzornone  
Guest 3  
CarlisleandEsme (the non account one)  
It'sPastMyBedtime  
JustANobody  
You GUYS ROCK! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

Anyway, on with the AN, I admit, this is a fluffy filler, not much happens but you know, it was a necessary chapter for the story. I recently completed chapter 16 and love the story line I wound up choosing. Three weeks from today, I'm having intense knee surgery so I'm going to try and haul and write at least through chapter 30 (where my chapter guide for this story ends) but don't threat, the story will probably be longer than that I just don't know where it was going. Oh! So yeah, I can't post pictures of the people I thought were perfect for the kids so at the end of this chapter I'm putting names for characters if you'd like to go and look them up and see who I thought would be perfect for our younger favorite characters, anyway, on with chapter 7! 

Chapter 7: Better Together

"_Family isn't something that's supposed to be static, or set. People marry in, divorce out. They're born, they die. It's always evolving, turning into something else."  
_― Sarah Dessen, Lock and Key

Where You Belong

Summary: AU, all human, Carlisle and Esme are set up on a blind date by their relatives and quickly fall in love but how will their five children blend together? Can the lovebirds build a family together or will something tear them apart? Will they learn where they belong?

Esme POV

It was a beautiful Sunday, perfect to play ball together with Carlisle and his children. It was a little chilly but the sun was out and our coats would keep us warm. The children were excited to meet Rosalie and Jasper and especially to play baseball. It's funny how a simple thing like baseball could make strangers feel like friends and I could only hope that would happen today.

I pulled into the parking lot at the pizza place and parked in the open spot by Carlisle's car helping Alice out of the car and following the boys inside.

"Carlisle!" Alice squealed running to the table where he sat with Rosalie and Jasper.

"Hey Alice, how's that wrist of yours?" He asked taking her braced hand in his and kissing it making her giggle.

"It doesn't even hurt that bad anymore but mommy says I have to wear the brace until you say I can take it off." She pouted.

He smiled and patted her head. When Edward and Emmett made their way to him he smiled. "Rosalie, Jasper, this is Emmett, Edward, and Alice." He introduced.

The kids exchanged hellos as Carlisle wrapped an arm around my waist and kissed my forehead as we watched the exchange. We sat down next to Alice and Rosalie and the boys sat across from us.

Through lunch, the kids seemed to get along. Alice and Rosalie were talking about dance and about different fashion things, just girly things, and the boys were discussing mostly baseball but their other interests as well.

"It's good to see they're getting along." Carlisle told me quietly.

"Yeah it is." I agreed.

After lunch, we made our way to the baseball fields, the boys insisting on riding with Carlisle and Rosalie and Alice with me. At the fields, we divided into teams. Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and I were playing against Jasper, Edward, and Carlisle.

It was a modified game seeing as there were only seven of us but we had fun. In the end, Carlisle's team pulled the win, barely, by one point, and the kids weren't quite ready to go home yet.

"Can we hang out just a little while longer?" Rosalie asked Carlisle.

"Yeah mom, please?" Emmett asked me.

Carlisle and I smiled at each other. "How about we go to our house, you can show Jasper your new play station 5 or whatever." I told him.

"Mom it's the PS4." Edward corrected.

I laughed. "Well whatever it is, you can show it to him. I bet Rose and Alice would like to play Just Dance on the Kinnect."

"Yeah that would be really fun!" Alice told Rosalie.

We ventured back to our house, the boys heading up to the game room, Alice and Rosalie setting up the game in the den, leaving me and Carlisle alone in the living room.

"I think that went well." He decided.

"I don't think it could have gone any better." I agreed.

"So, how about we talk about this engagement?" He suggested.

I smiled. "I'd like that."

"Well first we need to find you a proper ring." He decided.

"I don't need anything too fancy." I assured him.

"We'll go to the jewelry store together so you can rein me in." He chuckled.

"What about a house? I hadn't even thought about it until the kids mentioned it earlier." I questioned.

"Neither of us have the room exactly to give all the kids their own space, how about we go house hunting?" He suggested.

"House hunting hmm?" I asked.

"Uh oh." He sighed.

"What?" I asked.

"That look on your face makes me think you'll enjoy this a whole lot more than I will." He groaned.

"You don't like house hunting?" I asked. I thought that was something everyone enjoyed.

"Never have, I think it has something to do with I don't understand the difference between crown molding and normal walls or popcorn ceilings and just normal ceilings." He told me.

I laughed. "It won't be as bad as you think." I promised.

"Now there's the whole part of telling the family." He reminded me.

"Thanksgiving, they'll all be together in one place, I can't think of a better time." I decided.

"Should I have asked for your hand from someone before I proposed?" He asked.

"Carmen is the only family I have left and she would have spilled the beans before you had a chance to ask me so that would be a no." I smiled though, at his courtesy, his old fashioned mannerism.

"Do you think they will approve of our engagement?" He asked biting his lip like a nervous child.

"Of course they will, they practically worship the ground you walk on. How about your brothers? What will they think?" I asked.

"Aro knows I at least planned on taking our relationship to the next level and was very supportive, Marcus thinks I've been alone to long so he will think it is a delightful idea, Caius will be indifferent on the matter." He informed me.

"Why is that?" I asked him "It seems like you and Aro and Marcus are all so close and friendly and Caius is so estranged. What happened there?"

"It's a grudge he holds against us. He and my father were very close so when we made the decision to tell our mother of what he did to us ultimately ending with his arrest, Caius became very angry." He explained. I knew of Carlisle's past, of what his father did to him, it saddened me to no ends but Carlisle amazed me. To have that rough of an upbringing and to still wind up as good as he was.

"Surely he couldn't have wished for your father to continue what he was doing to you." I sighed.

"No, which is why he didn't cut connections completely, but he is still angry, he hasn't quite hit the acceptance part of grief yet. It's been nearly twenty years so I'm not so sure if he ever will but he is courteous with us just not friendly." He agreed. "What about a date for the wedding?"

"This sounds insane but what about Christmas Eve? That way your family would be in town and many of our friends would not have to work." I suggested. Secretly, it had always been my dream to be married on Christmas Eve.

"I think that's a lovely idea." He told me kissing me softly. "Now that that's all taken care of, what would you like to do for the next hour or so as the kids play?"

"How about a head start on house hunting?" I asked excitedly.

He groaned. "If you insist but how are we going to do that?"

"The computer of course." I told him .

We began searching through homes in the area. With our criteria, only about six possible homes came up. One, I was particularly surprised by due to the price range we had put it. We weren't limiting too much, we had the luxury of being able to spend up to three million on a home but that was including furniture and repairs to so we had to put our price range in for a minimum of a six bedroom home at two million dollars. Thanks to our steady careers and hefty inheritances, that would not take but a small chunk of money.

The home that surprised me so much was a large home with brown stone on the majority of the house and beige flat wall on the rest. The cost was 1.5 million which was less than one would expect from a home this large and in this city. I was curious as to how many repairs it would have.

"It could be perfect." I shrugged as we began reading the summary of the home.

_A beautiful three story home (including the basement as a story) in prime location being a twenty minute drive from downtown Seattle. Up in the mountains, its seclusion makes you feel as if you are living in the country but close enough to the city to enjoy city life. The first story is complete with beautiful foyer, a large master suite with his and her walk in closets and a large master bath, a large kitchen with granite counter tops and a breakfast area suited for a maximum of eight not including the bar in the kitchen which can hold four. The dining room connects to the kitchen making for easy access and is fairly large holding a maximum of twelve, all dining furniture shown is included, to finish off the first floor is a beautiful study, two half baths, large living room, cozy den, and comfortable family room. The second story holds five bedrooms all with their own private baths, a play room, and an additional room previously used as a study for the children to do homework in. To finish off the home comes the large basement. The living room in the basement has a built to the wall entertainment system ready to hold a 60inch flat screen also included with the home. There are two additional bedrooms in the basement and one bath for those in-laws who just can't wait to visit. Outside is a saltwater pool, easy to take care of, with a waterfall and waterslide, there is also an Olympic size trampoline included with the home. The grand number of bedrooms in this home comes to eight and the grand total of baths comes to seven full and two halves. _

"It sounds lovely." Carlisle decided.

"Let's look at the pictures and see how lovely it really is." I suggested.

As we looked through the photos of this home, I was sold. The kids' rooms would have to be redone, that was the only catch seeing as the upstairs bedrooms had stained carpets and ugly floral wallpaper. Their baths would need some fixing too due to the fact some genius had carpeted them and they too had ugly wallpaper. The master suite was exactly the opposite; it was perfect, absolutely perfect.

"I like it." Carlisle finally decided as we looked at the photos of the beautiful back yard.

"Can we go see it? Sometime soon?" I asked hopefully.

"I think that is a good idea seeing as our wedding is exactly five weeks and two days from today." He told me.

"That's thirty seven days!" I exclaimed. "We've got to start working!"

He chuckled. "Thanksgiving is this Thursday and I'm sure between your sister and my sisters-in-law, everything will be taken care of."

"Do you have any days off other than Thanksgiving this week?" I asked.

"I have Wednesday through next Monday off so we should have a chance to go look at the home." He told me.

"Carlisle?" I asked.

"Yes dear?" He asked.

"We're making a family together." I told him smiling.

"Yes we are." He smiled.

"Mommy, Rose and I are hungry." Alice told me as she and Rosalie came in the room.

"Hungry? What time is it?" I asked looking at Carlisle.

"5:30." He answered simply.

"No wonder you guys are hungry. What do you want for dinner?" I asked.

"Can we have chicken tacos? We haven't had those in forever and they are super yummy!" She asked.

"How do chicken tacos sound to you Rosalie?" I asked.

"They sound delicious thank you." She answered.

"Then chicken tacos it is!" I decided closing my lap top and standing up. "Girls, would you two like to help me cook? I'm sure Carlisle would like to go play some video games with the boys."

"Yeah that sounds like fun." Rosalie said as she smiled.

"I'll be up with the boys, you ladies have fun." Carlisle told us walking up the stairs.

"Alright ladies, let's head to the kitchen for some cooking!" I told them.

Once we had all of our hands washed and the ingredients out I turned on the eye and began telling them what to do.

"What do I do with the skillet?" Rosalie asked.

"Spray it with that yellow spray and then I'll put it on the oven." I directed.

"Is the chicken already shredded?" Alice asked.

"It is my dear." I told her.

We cooked the meat and added in the other ingredients before wrapping them in tortillas "They look great." Rosalie told me.

"How about we make some cookies for desert? They can bake while we enjoy dinner." I told the girls.

We mixed up some chocolate chip cookies and put them in the oven before calling the boys down. We all sat together at the dining room table for what I hoped was only the first of many family dinners.

**Characters:  
Carlisle: Peter Facinelli of course  
Esme: Elizabeth Reaser  
Emmett: Zack Miller  
Jasper: Dakota Goyo  
Rosalie: Addy Miller  
Edward: Kyle Red Silverstein  
Alice: Diana Pentovich **


	8. Chapter 8: Lego House

**So yeah, here's chapter 8, not much to say in this AN except for that I would absolutely love reviews. I can't wait for you guys to read chapter 16 (the chapter that I just finished editing) it is pure fluff and cuteness. You guys please do review, or PM me, or anything really I'd just really enjoy some feedback. I hope you enjoy this chapter; it's a pretty sweet one. Anyway, here you go, chapter 9 should be out on Wednesday, maybe earlier if I get more reviews. **

Chapter 8: Lego House

_Quote: "What is home? My favorite definition is "a safe place," a place where one is free from attack, a place where one experiences secure relationships and affirmation. It's a place where people share and understand each other. Its relationships are nurturing. The people in it do not need to be perfect; instead, they need to be honest, loving, supportive, recognizing a common humanity that makes all of us vulnerable." _  
― Gladys Hunt, _Honey for a Child's Heart: The Imaginative Use of Books in Family Life_

Where You Belong

Summary: AU, all human, Carlisle and Esme are set up on a blind date by their relatives and quickly fall in love but how will their five children blend together? Can the lovebirds build a family together or will something tear them apart? Will they learn where they belong?

Carlisle POV

It is Wednesday, the day before Thanksgiving, the day before the family learns the big news, the day we get to see our hopefully future home in person. I was on my way to pick up Esme from her home. My kids were all at school functions, Emmett, Alice, and Edward all at St. Paul Episcopal School to take the tests to try and get in. They are transferring after Christmas so that they can all attend school together but this came with a series of admittance testing that Esme and I were not allowed to be present for. Basketball tryouts for St. Paul were today as well and if Emmett made the team he would begin practicing with them after school having someone drive him from his school to St. Paul on practice days which there were only five of between Thanksgiving and Christmas. We had just enough time today to go see the house, exactly three hours before we had to pick up the children from St. Paul's.

It was crazy how quickly my life was changing in just a few weeks, a lot of change but not unwelcome change. I pulled in the driveway where Esme was already waiting. "Just on time." She told me as I parked and got out of my car pecking her lips.

"I thought we should take your car seeing as it has room for all the kids." I told her wrapping my arms around her beautiful body.

"That's a good idea." She agreed. "Ready to go?"

"As ready as I can be to go house hunting." I sighed.

She giggled and handed me her keys. In the car, Esme smiled at me. "This is actually happening, it's not just some dream of mine right?"

"Yes my love, it is happening." I promised.

"Are we going to make an offer if we like it?" She asked.

"Are you sure this is the perfect house? You don't want to look at any others?" I asked her.

"If it looks anything like the pictures then yes I'm sure." She told me.

"Well, if we are content with it and you still feel that way then yes, we will make an offer on the house today." I agreed.

She seemed very thrilled by this idea. "When can we tell the kids?"

"I'd say today if they accept our offer. We could even see if the realtor could meet us back over here so we can show them." I decided.

"And let them pick out the rooms." She told me. "And then, they can decide on color schemes too."

"That's a wonderful idea." I agreed.

"Can we try and move in Christmas Eve officially? Of course we'll need all of our things in and unpacked before that, but can we try to have our first Christmas together in that home?" She asked.

"We can try but I don't know if we'll be able to." I told her.

"We can hire movers to handle the furniture but first we need to hire people to work on the kids' rooms. The remodeling shouldn't take but a week and we can hire an interior designer to decide where everything goes." She suggested.

"Well with all of that everything should be ready in about two or three weeks leaving us at least two weeks potentially three until Christmas day." I said as I mentally did the math of dates. "Given everything goes as planned that is."

"I have to hope that it will." She told me.

"But know that it could also not go as planned. What do we do between officially moving in and not officially moving in?" I asked.

"Transition the kids to living with one another of course. Start with a few days, move to a week, hopefully by Christmas Eve they are used to living together. We'll take turns of who is in the house at first and then we will live together. Oh, and we will be decorating for Christmas of course." She told me.

"That is a good idea, transitioning them to it rather than just throwing them all together. Teaching them to swim rather than throwing them in the deep end, you're a genius Esme." I told her.

"Thank you." She smiled.

The drive was twenty minutes, the scenery gorgeous. We pulled up to the beautiful home where another car sat in the driveway. We got out of the SUV and walked up to the man waiting at the front door. "You two must be Dr. and Mrs. Cullen, it's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Jacob Black, your realtor." The native young man told us.

"Please call us Carlisle and Esme." Esme corrected him but did not correct him on the Mrs. Cullen part.

"Right, well come inside." He told us.

Looking around, the pictures were not deceiving at all. If anything, they downplayed the true beauty of the home. As we walked throughout, it was made aware that this was the perfect home for us but Esme and I kept our composure knowing that realtors always offered higher prices to people who acted as if this was the home for them. The only problem remained that the children's bedrooms would need to be remodeled. The tour ended in the backyard complete with the pool with a water slide which in the definition left out that the waterfall served as a hot tub and a special tube made the water turn cold as it turned into the waterfall unless you turned the pool heater on. There was also the Olympic size trampoline as well which I knew we would have to make rules about to prevent injuries in the future but that could be easily monitored.

"It's beautiful, perfect actually." Esme whispered to me.

"Is this the one?" I asked softly earning a nod.

"Well, what do you think?" Jacob asked us.

Time for the poker faces. "It's alright." I told him.

"It's quite a steal don't you think?" He asked.

"Yes, well the upstairs bedrooms and bathrooms will need to be remodeled." Esme told him.

"That's only a minor fix though." He reminded her.

"I would hardly call peeling off wallpaper, repainting, replacing carpet, replacing tile, and replacing plumbing a minor fix." She contradicted.

"I'm sure the owners would be willing to drop the price a little to cover any expenses that may arise from that, they are very reasonable people." He told us.

"Alright, well, if that is the case I guess we would like to make an offer." I told him.

"That's wonderful, how much would you like to offer?" He asked.

"One million, in full." I told him.

"Dr. Cullen, that's only two thirds of the asking price." He told me.

"One million one hundred and fifty thousand then? We could cover the necessary remodeling of the upstairs that way." And then some I mentally added.

"I can call the owners and see but I doubt anything less than one million, four hundred thousand would be accepted but let me see what I can do." He told us.

He left the room leaving Esme and I alone. "Do you think they'll accept?" She asked.

"If he was willing to call at that price, that means they are probably desperate so maybe." I told her.

"I absolutely love it, if we have to we can offer more right?" I asked.

"If we have to we can pay over the asking price but right now let's just see what the realtor says." I told her.

Moments later, Jacob joined us with a smile on his face. "The sellers were feeling generous and have agreed to sell what you have offered. When will you have your down payment ready?" He asked.

"We'll just have the one payment actually, all at once." Esme told him.

"And we can write the check right now actually." I told him.

We lucked out majorly on that house especially the price we got it at. Esme was about to combust with excitement as we were handed the keys and the lock boxes were removed. We got into the car seeing as it was time to pick up the children and she giggled in pure happiness.

"We just bought a house!" She told me.

"That we did my dear, that we did." I told her squeezing her hand as I drove with my other.

"We have the keys, we can take the kids to see it today." She told me.

"We will, as soon as we pick them up we will bring them to see it." I promised.

"They will love it!" She told me.

We arrived at the school shortly, exactly 30 minutes from our new home. We parked and walked into the elementary school first to pick up Edward and Alice from testing. They both sat on the floor playing checkers. "Hey guys." Esme told them.

"Mommy!" Alice yelled as she stopped what she was doing and jumped into Esme's arm.

"Hey baby, how was the test?" Esme asked.

"A slice of bread!" Alice exclaimed.

"Alice, I think you mean a piece of cake." Edward told her.

"Right, a piece of cake." She corrected as she blushed. Esme put her down and she wrapped her little arms around me. I lifted her tiny form from the ground and gave her a bear hug. She giggled. "Carlisle, too tight." She said as I let her go and set her down.

"Did you two behave?" I asked Edward.

"We were little angels." He winked.

I laughed at him, ever sense that day the kids met, Edward and Alice had become close to me. Emmett was still distant but I understood and I knew that he needed time and space so I didn't press the issue too much. Sense that first day, I had seen the children every day, we had all eaten dinner together many times and I had picked up Edward, Alice, and Emmett one day when Esme was stuck in a court case late. The kids really did adore each other and for that, we were grateful. Rosalie helping Esme cook had become a normal thing too, she always wanted to learn and while I was a pretty decent cook, I was not very good at teaching how to cook. Jasper enjoyed discussing law with Esme, she thinks he'll be a lawyer one day and a good one at that.

We walked to the middle school next where Jasper was finishing up a student government meeting after a debate team practice and Rosalie was finishing up a dance rehearsal. Emmett sat on the couch playing on an iPad next to some other kids all with iPads as well, probably the easiest way to entertain the middle school testers.

"Hey Em, we're here." Esme told him grabbing his attention. He smiled at her and handed the iPad back to their supervising teacher. "How was the test?"

"It was easy, there were some math questions I didn't know because they were algebra one and I'm only in pre-algebra." He told her.

"I'm sure you did just fine." She assured him.

"What about basketball try outs?" I asked him curiously.

"I think I was alright." He told me.

"Dude you rocked it!" A little boy next to him told him.

I smiled at him, it would make the transition easier on Emmett if he already had a friend or two and especially if he made the basketball team.

"Hey dad." Jasper greeted as he walked down the hall.

"Hey pal, where's Rose?" I asked.

"Probably in the auditorium I think that's where they were practicing today." He told me.

We all walked together to the auditorium where I saw Rose sitting with some other girls drinking water still in her dance sweats. "Dad, Esme!" She greeted jogging to us.

"Hey Rose, how was dance?" I asked.

"It was good, we practiced our number for the sixth grade portion of the Nutcracker today and then worked on some hip hop." She told me.

"You ready to go?" Esme asked her.

"Yeah, let me grab my bag real quick." She told us as she picked up a bag from the floor which I took from her.

We walked to Esme's car and climbed in. The first to notice we weren't going to either of our homes was Jasper. "Dad, where are you taking us?"

"You'll see." I told him as Esme giggled. She would probably ruin the surprise before the car ride was over but oh well, they would know soon enough anyway.

Twenty minutes later, we pulled into a driveway. "This house is really pretty." Alice commented.

"Yeah, it is. Who lives here?" Rosalie asked.

Esme looked at me and I nodded.

"Well, we do. Or we will once everything is ready in a few weeks." Esme told her.

"You bought a house?" Emmett asked us.

"We did." I answered him.

"It's huge!" Edward exclaimed.

"You guys want to look around?" I asked. "Go exploring?"

"Yeah!" They all yelled hopping out of the car forcing Esme and myself to run to catch up and unlock the front door.

"It's huge!" Edward said again as we stepped in the foyer hearing his voice echo off of the walls.

We explored the basement first and then the first floor finishing on the second. "These will be your rooms" Esme explained "once they are done of course."

"Done?" Rosalie asked.

"Well we thought since the rooms need fixing up anyway you guys could pick how you want them." She told her.

"We get to make our rooms the way we want them?" Emmett asked.

"Yes, well the color schemes at least." Esme told him.

"Awesome." He mumbled.

They chose their respective rooms and told Esme the colors they wanted, which she wrote down to keep straight. Emmett wanted lots of colors but brown included, Jasper wanted blue and grey, Rosalie mostly white but with some orange and pink, Edward blue and green, and Alice, of course, wanted pink. After we toured the house we made our way back to Esme's.

"I'll call the painters and interior designer first thing Monday morning seeing as they won't be working over Thanksgiving." She told me.

"We'll pick you up at 9:00 AM tomorrow." I told her.

"And you're sure Sulpicia doesn't want me to prepare a dish?" She asked. "Or Carmen?"

"Oh trust me, you'll be cooking, just in Sulpicia's kitchen. You better be careful too, she can be mean if you get in her way in the kitchen." I laughed.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning." She smiled kissing my lips carefully.

"I'll be looking forward to it." I assured her. "Bye kids!" I called to Esme's three earning three different goodbyes. I got into my car where Rosalie and Jasper were already waiting. "So what do you guys think of the house?" I asked.

"It's awesome!" Jasper told me.

"Yeah, when do we get to move in?" Rosalie asked.

"Hopefully before Christmas" I told her "if everything goes as planned."

"It'll be nice to have all of us in the same house." She decided.

"Why's that?" I asked.

"Because we're family." She shrugged.


	9. Chapter 9: Beautiful Tree

**Hey guys, so it is day two of me being out of school for snow got early dismissal yesterday. It was a big surprise snow so roads weren't iced or anything so driving home was well, horrible. At the very first intersection on my way home my car slid on ice and I took out a fence. No damage whatsoever to my car which was amazing. My siblings still bug me about it to this very moment in time. On the way home we got about two miles away and as I contemplated driving up the steep hill to get home I realized that cars were going up, not making it, sliding horizontal into one another. The total for that pile up was 9 cars so I got out and walked carrying my three year old brother, my sister carrying my five year old brother three miles home. **

**We got about 3 inches here which is a lot for the south especially when they told us all snow would be south and north of us. So in my snow days I've written through chapter 20 of this story, successfully pissed off my dad (he's a doctor) by running around, sledding, building snowmen, having snowball wars with the neighbors, he's pissed because my knee surgery is two weeks from today, built Olaf the snowman from Frozen, drank like a gallon of hot chocolate, just had a blast. Where I am in the story is very (spoiler alert) "tropical" so it was funny moving from snow and ice to extreme hot weather and (spoiler alert) beaches **

**Enjoy chapter 9, if you got hit with the snow storm, enjoy the snow, please review this story, I'm begging you. I love your feedback. If you have any ideas shoot me a PM I try to respond within the hour if at all possible. Love you guys! ENJOY!**

**Oh by the way, if you haven't noticed, every chapter title is a song title. These songs either inspired me to write the chapter or just talk about the topic to be covered. **

Chapter 9: Beautiful Tree

"_Cherish every moment with those you love at every stage of your journey."  
_― Jack Layton

Where You Belong

Summary: AU, all human, Carlisle and Esme are set up on a blind date by their relatives and quickly fall in love but how will their five children blend together? Can the lovebirds build a family together or will something tear them apart? Will they learn where they belong?

Esme POV

In the past twenty four hours, I had bought a house, in the past week, I had introduced the man I love into my children's lives and become engaged, in the past month, I had fallen madly in love. A year ago, I'd be over at my sister's home for Thanksgiving. I would have spent the night at Carmen's and woken up bright and early to help her prepare a feast entirely too large for our family, but this year, this year I was heading to my fiancé's brother's home, along with my children, sister and her family, and would meet many people I didn't know and would drop the news of our engagement on them.

It was 8:00, one hour until Carlisle would be here, one hour to get the children dressed and ready to go. I made my way up stairs and woke up my littlest one, Alice, first. "Hey baby, time to wake up." I told her softly.

"Is it Thanksgiving?" She yawned.

"It is my baby." I told her.

"Do I get to wear my special dress?" She asked.

I pulled the hanging Thanksgiving dress to her bed. "Of course you do." I told her taking the outfit off the hanger. It was a white long sleeve t-shirt with a turkey it each feather a different color with a chevron pattern and a skirt to match with each strip having a coordinating chevron pattern with the turkey. "Get dressed and come down stairs, I'll do your hair while we wait for Carlisle. I've got to go and wake up your brothers."

"Okay momma I'll get ready." She said happily.

I made my way to Edward's room next gently sitting beside him. "Hey little man time to wake up."

He turned and smiled at me. "It's Thanksgiving." He told me.

"It is." I agreed. "Now, wear the outfit I laid out for you, we want to make a good impression on Carlisle's family." I told him as I put the khaki pants and red polo shirt, to match one of the colors on Alice's outfit, on his bed. "Come down when you're ready." I told him.

"I'll be down soon." He assured.

I made my way to my bear cub's room. "Em, time to wake up." I told him rustling his hair a bit.

"Mom it is too early." He said rolling over.

"Its Thanksgiving, Carlisle will be here in a bit to pick us up." I told him.

"Oh yeah, okay, five more minutes?" He asked.

"No pal." I shook my head. "You've got to get up. I laid out your clothes, the khaki pants and the orange shirt. Be down in a little while, we've got to go soon."

"I'll be down soon." He said literally rolling off of his bed.

I laughed and went to get ready myself slipping into the light blue dress I had chosen. We were all coordinated around Alice's outfit, something I was guilty of doing, coordinating outfits. It annoys the kid on vacation when we all have to be wearing at least the same brands on the same day. I left my hair down, curled naturally to perfection, and slipped on some white high heels.

Downstairs, the kids had turned on the Macy's Day Parade or the pre-show at least, and were sitting patiently on the couch. I did a French Dutch braid on Alice's hair making it look perfect.

Carlisle was there at precisely 9:00, on time as always, and wearing what I told him to wear, a light blue dress shirt and khaki pants. Rosalie wore a purple and white chevron print dress and Jasper a green polo and khaki pants. Every color on Alice's outfit was matched and when she stood with Rosalie, it looked like an add by a child fashion magazine.

"Ready to go my love?" He asked.

"I am." I agreed.

We all piled in my SUV, Carlisle driving, and journeyed to Aro's very large home. We were greeted by a butler, and Carlisle led us to the living room where Aro and Eleazar sat talking and two other men, Caius and Marcus, sat deep in their own conversation. I guess Eleazar and Carmen were early and seeing no sign of the children I assumed they were off playing with Aro's twins, eleven just like Rosalie and Emmett.

"Marcus, Caius, Aro, I would like you to meet Esme." Carlisle said catching the attention of all four men. "And her children, Emmett, Edward, and Alice."

"You are even more beautiful than Carlisle says." Marcus told me as he stood kissing my hand. "I'm Marcus, the most attractive of the brothers."

Aro cleared his throat. "Second most attractive."

"To me of course." Caius joked.

"Well, kids, the other kids are up in the game room but first you should probably go through the kitchen so the women can get a good look at you before you disappear." Aro told the children. "Carlisle, grab a beer and join us, Esme will be put to work soon anyway and you kicked out of the kitchen."

"Have you been kicked out yet?" Carlisle smirked.

"Oh we all have." Eleazar told us.

"For sneaking food." Marcus elaborated.

Carlisle led us to the kitchen where Carmen, Sulpicia, Athenodora, and Didyme were busily cooking. "Ladies." Carlisle greeted.

"You're here." Sulpicia, Aro's wife told him.

"Good, a man that hasn't done anything to get kicked out of the kitchen yet." Athenodora, Caius's wife joked.

"And this must be Esme." Didyme, Marcus's wife said. "It's lovely to meet you, I'm Didyme."

"It's nice to meet you." I told her accepting her embrace.

"These must be you children." Sulpicia smiled at my three putting down what she was doing.

"I'm Alice and these are my brothers Emmett and Edward." Alice told her.

"Well it is lovely to meet you Alice." Sulpicia told her.

"Can we go to the game room now?" Jasper asked Carlisle barely loud enough for me to hear.

"Go ahead." He told him.

"Come on guys, you'll love the game room!" Jasper told my children as all five of them left.

"What can I do to help?" I asked.

"How are you with sweet potatoes?" Athenodora asked me.

"I'm decent." I admitted.

"She's being modest; her sweet potatoes are to die for." Carmen told them.

"I'll be with the guys." Carlisle told me kissing my cheek.

I cooked with the other women, talking about work, our children, and our men. It took all I had in me not to blurt out the engagement but Carlisle and I had a deal to wait until desert of the feast. Hours later, Sulpicia told Aro he was allowed in the kitchen again just to carve the turkey and soon after that, it was time for the meal.

"Children, come down stairs." I heard Aro's voice.

Didyme noticing my confusion laughed. "Aro and Sulpicia hate shouting so they had an intercom system installed so they can speak to the kids from anywhere in the house."

I smiled at her. "See, if I tried that, I'd forget all about it and still shout for the children."

"So would I." She agreed.

"Carlisle told me that you and Marcus have a son." I told her.

"Yes, Santiago, he's in medical school at Yale and unfortunately couldn't make the trip but you will meet him at Christmas, Caius's children couldn't make it either." She sighed.

"My youngest, Chelsea, is fifteen and currently studying abroad in Italy and comes back next week, then there's Heidi and Felix, my twins, they are twenty, Heidi is attending Cornell and Felix is at Dartmouth." Athenodora explained.

"Sounds like you've got your hands full." I told her.

"They keep me on my toes with their constant phone calls about laundry and cooking but I love it." She laughed.

Once everyone settled down in the "formal dining room", Aro said grace and we dug in. I was becoming increasingly nervous with the upcoming announcement and felt Carlisle squeeze my hand under the table signaling two things; one he was there for me, and two, my nervousness was obvious. I straightened up and made small talk like everyone else.

Caius being an orthopedic surgeon was interested in talking about a new spinal surgery with Eleazar, Carlisle was speaking with Marcus about different trauma cases seeing as Marcus was a trauma surgeon, adults for him though, Aro was the only physician at the table not talking about medicine but talking to the children about school and sports. I was speaking with Didyme, I really enjoyed her, she was a very kind woman.

We spoke of the children and art mostly and occasionally work, but mostly just talked like old friends. During desert, I was so nervous I'm sure I was shaking the entire table. Carlisle cleared his throat and stood up pulling me by the hand as well. All eyes were on us and it was taking all my strength to keep my composure.

"We have an announcement to make." Carlisle told the group. "Esme and I are engaged." Carmen's eyes widened before she broke into a huge grin. It seemed like after the initial shock went away, everyone was glad about the engagement. "We know this seems sudden but we are in love, madly so."

"When is the wedding?" Didyme asked.

"We were thinking some time when everyone would be in town and thought Christmas Eve during the day." I told them.

"A Christmas wedding, how sweet." Carmen said placing her hand on her heart.

"We've also bought a house." I told them.

"You bought a house? How long have you been engaged?" They asked.

Carlisle chuckled. "Five days."

"Five days and they've already bought a house." Marcus said seemingly impressed.

"We know it seems insane but we really are madly in love." Carlisle assured them.

"Well I for one think this calls for a toast." Aro said lifting his glass of milk as everyone else did the same. "To Carlisle and Esme, and the children, to their first Thanksgiving as a family and too many more." He said as everyone toasted us.

I smiled and sat back down finishing my rather large piece of pumpkin pie and taking in dishes to the kitchen. After some interrogation as we washed the china we had eaten on, we were able to kick back and relax.

"So, where is this home that you and Carlisle bought?" Didyme asked.

"It's about twenty or so minutes from downtown Seattle up in the mountains. I took some pictures of it on my phone if you would like to see them." I told her handing her my iPhone.

"It's beautiful!" She exclaimed.

"We got a very good deal, the only work that needs to be done is the bedrooms upstairs, the children's bedrooms, they need new carpet and pain and the bathrooms need tile and new appliances." I told her.

"Well we can help with that." Sulpicia told me.

"What is someone a secret plumber or interior designer or perhaps a painter?" I asked.

"No but we have connections to each and they will cut you a huge deal and could probably start as early as Saturday." Didyme told me.

"Our painters are very good; they get the job done quickly but also impeccably. As for interior designers, that was Athenodora's occupation before she decided to stay at home with the children." Sulpicia told me.

"I'm your girl." Athenodora told me.

I smiled. "Thank you all I really appreciate it."

"Hey, that's what families are for." Sulpicia told me.

"I'm so glad you and Carlisle are getting married, you know, I told Eleazar you would one day but he told me it was too soon to say." Carmen told me.

"When was that?" I asked her.

"When we decided to set you two up." She laughed.

"So you guys don't think it is entirely too soon for all of this? Carlisle and I don't but I think it is because we are so in love that everything seems reasonable to us." I told them.

"I believe in love at first sight, did you know I was married to Marcus 72 hours after we met?" Didyme asked.

"Really?" I asked.

"I knew somehow that he was the one, I just knew right on that first glance he would be mine." She told me.

"Aro and I met and were married a week later." Sulpicia told me. "The only one of us that had a long relationship before our engagement was Athenodora."

"We dated for about six months before Caius finally popped the question and were engaged for another eight months because I refused to be married any other time but July." Athenodora laughed.

"Well you know about my dating life but since we are sharing stories, Eleazar and I dated four years, all through college, were engaged for three weeks and then were married." Carmen told the group.

"Carmen was so nervous on her wedding day she fainted during her vowels." I laughed causing Carmen to blush tomato red.

"I practically had to be dragged down the aisle on mine." Athenodora told us.

"So I guess to answer your earlier question, no, it's not too soon. You two love each other and that is all that matters." Didyme told me.

I smiled. If they could date for as little as a few days and be married for this long, I knew that Carlisle and I weren't mistaken, we were doing what we knew was right. We were still chatting when I heard, what sounded like, a large box rolling down the stairs but knew, from the sounds being made it was more than likely a child.

We all ran to the foyer to see the tail end of Jasper's tumble down the marble stair case. "Jasper, honey, are you alright?" I asked as he sat up and put his hand on the back of his head before removing it revealing a bloody hand. "Alright honey, stay still." I told him as I rushed to him letting him lean on me.

"Carlisle, other men who happen to be doctors, please come to the foyer." Sulpicia said over the intercom.

"Esme, my head hurts." Jasper groaned.

"I know buddy, just stay still alright. I've got you; you're going to be just fine." I promised as the rest of the women moved closer in Sulpicia kneeling beside us on the ground and placing a hand on Jasper's shoulder. Carlisle told me she had always been like a mother to Jasper and Rosalie after Elizabeth's death so I knew she was just as worried as me. Carmen came over and handed us a towel she had gone to receive which I placed over me so Jasper could lean back. He leaned his head on my chest closing his eyes for a minute. I didn't know much about head injuries but I did remember people with suspected head injuries weren't supposed to sleep. "Stay awake buddy alright, you've got to stay awake."

"Esme is he alright?" I heard Rosalie ask which was when I realized the rest of the kids had been behind him on the stairs, now sitting on them staring down.

"He'll be okay sweetie, how about you guys go play? We'll take care of Jazzy I promise." I told her knowing that seeing this amount of blood from your brother/cousin was not very pleasant.

"Okay." She said as the kids slowly descended down the stairs as Carlisle and the rest of the men quickly descended down them.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked as he knelt beside us and noticed all the blood.

"I was running in my socks and I slipped. I'm sorry I know not to run in the house I don't know why I did it." He said thinking Carlisle was angry with him when I knew Carlisle's unintended harsh tone was not from anger but worry.

"It's okay I'm not angry with you." Carlisle quickly assured him. "Can you lean up so I can see your head?" He asked.

Eleazar was beside us to, being a neurosurgeon; this was his area of expertise. Jasper struggled to lift his head so I helped him lean up revealing the very large cash on the back of his head.

"It's definitely going to need some stitches, that's for sure." Eleazar told us. "And I'm a little concerned of a concussion, I'd like to do a quick neurological exam but first things first, we need to get this bleeding stopped."

"We've got a few suture kits in the medical closet, I'll go get them. Why don't you guys take Jasper to the couch so we can stitch him up?" Aro suggested.

Carlisle carefully lifted him off of me letting his bleeding head rest on his now towel covered chest. I walked closely with him as he sat Jasper on the couch that Sulpicia had covered with an old sheet. "Stay awake for me Jasper alright?" Carlisle told him as Jasper again closed his eyes.

"I'm dizzy." He admitted.

"Yeah, you've lost a lot of blood on top of hitting your head pretty hard, it's alright that will pass soon enough." Eleazar told him

"We'll go clean up, Didyme isn't too good around blood." Athenodora told us as she and Didyme left the room Carmen quick in tow.

Carmen absolutely hated blood. I remember when Tanya had her first bloody knee; I had to leave work and drive over there because she couldn't handle to see it. Eleazar still brought that story up sometimes making us both laugh and Carmen to blush in embarrassment every time he told us. I for one was not uncomfortable around blood and by the looks of Sulpicia, neither was she seeing as we were the only women to remain in the room with the four, soon to be five when Aro returned, doctors.

I held Jasper's hand and kept him calm as Carlisle held his hair out of the way while Eleazar and Aro cleaned up the cut and especially when Eleazar put the numbing shot in. After the stitches, Eleazar did his neurological exam deciding he did indeed have a minor concussion.

Sulpicia brought down some of Alec's clothes, sweat pants and a t-shirt, and Carlisle helped him change sense he was still having trouble standing on his own two feet. Once he was stitched and in new clothes, he laid his head in my lap as he lay on the couch with his feet on Carlisle. I rubbed his hair bit humming to him softly.

"Esme?" Jasper asked.

"Yes honey?" I asked him.

"Thank you." He told me.

"Whatever for?" I asked.

"For this." He told me. "For comforting me."

I smiled at the sweet boy laying on me. "Anytime you need comforting just say the words."

After the other kids were sure Jasper wasn't dead, it was time to head home. Today had been a good day, it had its hitches, Jasper's head being the main one, but it had been a good day and I loved the family I was about to be a part of and the children did too. It was like we had been there from the start, like we belonged.


	10. Chapter 10: To Build a Home

**I tried to resist posting this until Sunday. If you guys haven't noticed, most updates come Sunday and Wednesday, but after so many reviews I couldn't resist. As soon as it hit fifty I decided to give you guys more. So, since I have twenty completed chapters at the moment, what I'm going to do is post a chapter when I finish a chapter that way I'll have exactly half of what I've written posted at all times. So, I'm curious though, is there anything you guys want to see more or less of? Any ideas for future family fluffy moments? Give me some feedback!**

Chapter 10: To Build a Home

"_What is home? My favorite definition is "a safe place," a place where one is free from attack, a place where one experiences secure relationships and affirmation. It's a place where people share and understand each other. Its relationships are nurturing. The people in it do not need to be perfect; instead, they need to be honest, loving, supportive, recognizing a common humanity that makes all of us vulnerable."  
_― Gladys Hunt, _Honey for a Child's Heart: The Imaginative Use of Books in Family Life_

Where You Belong

Summary: AU, all human, Carlisle and Esme are set up on a blind date by their relatives and quickly fall in love but how will their five children blend together? Can the lovebirds build a family together or will something tear them apart? Will they learn where they belong?

Esme POV

It has been exactly three weeks since Thanksgiving and it is exactly two weeks and six days until Christmas meaning nineteen days until the wedding, nineteen days until I would be married to the man of my dreams. The house is completely ready, all the furniture is in it and the kids' rooms and bathrooms are complete. We had had a few sleepovers thanks to the couches with pull out beds that had been some of the first pieces of furniture delivered. Sulpicia, Carmen, and Didyme had been a huge help but Athenodora had been the biggest help of all. She supervised and told the others exactly what to do and the movers exactly where to put the furniture. They had even taken the liberty to decorate the house with trees in almost every room including the bedrooms. Even the bathrooms had little trees on the counters. They had put Marcus, Caius, and Aro to work on the outdoor lights on their day of hanging strips of golden lights and aiming spotlights at the house. They had left the main tree, the large nine foot live tree in the family room for us to decorate. They said it just wouldn't be right if we opened presents under a tree we hadn't decorated. The largest tree was in the foyer, ten feet to be exact decorated perfectly, not an ornament out of place sticking to a gold color scheme. So today is the big day, after we pick up the kids from school, we move completely into the new house taking all their remaining clothes, toys, video games, stuffed animals, and other personal items with us. Each of the children got a new bed and mattress with their redesigned bedroom so Carlisle planned on taking the old mattresses which were still in very good condition, to the local children's shelter to replace the old thin mattresses there.

It was currently 3:00 PM and I was chomping at the bit to get out of the office and pick up all five children and meet Carlisle at the new home. I heard a knock on my office door. "Come in." I called.

"Esme." Mike greeted. "Jessica just called to tell me she received your wedding invitation in the mail and I just wanted you to know that we will be honored to attend with all three of our little rascals who we will keep perfectly tame."

"You couldn't keep those kids tame if you tried." I heard Eric say as he came in the room. "We'll be at the wedding too and you won't have to worry about our two, they're angels."

"They must get that from Angela because I can't possibly believe they got it from you." I joked.

"You know, I told Carmen, my sister who also insists on being my wedding planner that I wanted a small wedding and she's gone and invited half the city." I sighed.

"I'm sure it isn't that many people." Mike reassured me.

"The entire law firm and their spouses and children were invited, the entire hospital staff and their spouses and children were invited, my friends from college, the people I graduated high school with, you name them she's invited them." I groaned.

"She invited our old high school class?" Mike asked.

"Well, most of them." I told him.

"Many RSVPs yet?" Eric asked.

"My phone has been ringing nonstop all day and Carlisle said almost every colleague he saw today confirmed they would be there, even a fourteen year old candy striper, a candy striper was invited to my wedding for God's sake." I told them. They both laughed at me. "It's not funny!"

"I'm sure Carmen just wants you to have what she considers a perfect wedding." Mike told me.

"Focus on the positives, isn't today the day of the big move?" Eric asked.

"It is everything's ready except for clothes and toys and such." I told my partners, my long time friends.

"Why don't you take the rest of the day off? Get the kids early and head home? It won't offend us or anything." Mike offered.

"It'll be our little secret." Eric promised.

"I've got all this paperwork to do." I told them staring at the stack on my desk.

"We'll do it." Mike told me.

"Seriously?" I asked shocked that they actually were going to do my paperwork, the worst part of being a lawyer.

"Consider it an early wedding gift." Eric told me.

"Well, in that case I'm getting out of here before you change your minds." I told them.

I gathered my briefcase and purse and made my way out of the office and to my car. I stopped at St. Paul's first seeing as it was closest to my office and Rosalie and Jasper quickly got in.

"Hey Esme." Jasper greeted.

"Hey guys, how was school?" I asked.

"Good I guess." Jasper told me.

"You guess does that mean something is wrong?" I asked.

"I had a hard math test but I think I did alright on it." He told me.

"What about you Rose? How was your day?" I asked.

"It was good; we got to watch movies in chorus and in my bible class." She told me.

"What movies did you watch?" I asked.

"_Beauty and the Beast_ in chorus and _Soul Surfer_ in bible, they were both really good movies." She answered.

We drove to pick up Emmett, Edward, and Alice next all telling us school was normal. I took Rosalie and Jasper to their home first to pick up the duffle bags and suitcases they had packed the night before, and then to my old house picking up our last items. It was a bittersweet moment, there were good and bad memories in the house, tears and laughter, joys and sorrows, but the excitement of the new home was enough to keep my emotions in check for now at least.

The houses go on the market tomorrow, not a single piece of furniture will remain in either of them, they will be empty, and they will become other people's homes. We will move on, we will have our family in one home.

We pulled up to the new house at the exact same time as Carlisle, parking in the garage. We took all the bags out of the car and carried them inside placing them in the correct rooms. This was it, this was home.

"This is nice." Carlisle told me as we sat on the loveseat in the den. The boys could be heard in the family room playing video games; Rosalie and Alice were in the living room watching a movie, Lady and the Tramp to be exact.

"Yes it is." I agreed.

"We're the talk of the hospital, the wedding. That's all I heard as I walked through the hospital, all I heard about from my nurses in surgery, all I heard in the cafeteria, I think I heard more about our wedding than patients." He chuckled.

"I should have specified when I told Carmen only family and friends. I didn't realize friends went as far back to my high school class." I sighed.

"It'll be a beautiful wedding." He promised.

We sat curled up on the loveseat until I needed to cook dinner. I made a Chicken casserole while Carlisle "helped". His idea of helping was making an even bigger mess and talking to me while I cooked. After the casserole was done we called the children down for dinner.

"After dinner we've got to finish unpacking." I told them all.

"But mom we were going to play the new Call of Duty." Edward whined.

"No buts, you all can go back to playing after we finish unpacking." He said firmly.

"Okay." He groaned.

"Oh, girls, we get to go dress shopping on Saturday!" I clapped.

"And boys, we have to tuxedo shopping Saturday." Carlisle sighed.

"We have to go shopping?" Emmett groaned.

"I hate shopping." Jasper added.

"How could you say that?" Alice asked. "Shopping is the most fun thing to do in the world!"

"Not for boys Allie." Edward told her.

"Hmph." She said in a prissy little voice.

Rosalie giggled. "Well I for one am excited to go dress shopping." She told me.

"Girls are weird." Edward sighed.

We all laughed and went back to eating. I made the kids help with their dishes, something Rosalie and Jasper were used to but my children had only done a few times, and then Carlisle and I went to assist them in unpacking. After a few hours we were finally done, everything was unpacked. It was only 8:30 and I decided it was the perfect time to decorate the large tree.

"Kids! Come down here!" I called from the family room. "Carlisle, can you get the boxes of tree decorations from the garage?"

"Of course my love." He told me as he left to go to the garage.

"What are we doing?"Alice asked as all five children made their way to me in the family room.

"I thought we could decorate the Christmas tree." I told them. "Carlisle will be back with the decorations soon."

Together, we decorated the tree with the more personal ornaments. The ornaments that the kids had at one point in their lives made, the ornaments handed down to us from our belated parents, ornaments with pictures of the kids on them. At the end, Carlisle stood on a step stool and lifted Alice up to put the star on. She could just barely reach the top as she put up the star that used to belong to my mother.

We all stood back to admire the beautiful tree lit with multicolored lights. It was beautiful, perfect for our family. It was the first thing that showed how our family had blended together as one.

"Alright kids, it is getting pretty late, how about showers and then bed?" I suggested.

"But mom we're not even tired yet." Emmett said trying to hide a yawn. With one knowing look he changed his mind. "I'll just go get a shower and head to bed."

I laughed as he left the room. All the kids headed up soon after him and I could hear the sound of showers. We had made sure that the showers in the home worked so that as many people that wanted to could shower at the same time. Carlisle smiled at me as I sat with his arm around me on the loveseat horizontal to the tree.

"Our first night officially in the new house" I smiled at him "and our first Christmas tree decorated together."

"It feels nice doesn't it?" He asked.

"It does." I smiled. "The children's rooms look great."

"Athenodora wouldn't have had it any other way." He told me as he kissed the side of my head.

"Athenodora doesn't seem to partake in Cauis's whole distancing himself thing." I told him "The contrary really, she seems to enjoy being around family."

"Athenodora is the main reason Caius still comes around, she's been trying to reason with him for over twenty years that what we did, our father's arrest, was a good thing but he just won't have it. Athenodora doesn't have family besides her distant cousins in Italy, we are the closest family she has and she makes it appoint to be around us especially during the holidays. After Christmas, you won't see them as much around, you'll see Aro and Sulpicia and the twins a lot but not the others." He explained.

"You and Aro are closest, what made you guys that way?" I asked curiously.

"Aro and I were the closest in age for one seeing as he was only a year older than me, other than that, our personalities, our ambitions, we just had the same goals in life and both worked to achieve them. We understand one another." He told me.

"I suppose that's why Carmen and I are so close, our close ages and personalities at least." I agreed.

"I really enjoy their company and Rosalie and Jasper like their children." He told me.

"I'm just glad no one seems to have a problem with anyone." I smiled.

We kissed, things getting a tad to steamy, before I broke away. "What?" He asked.

"We're in the family room; pictures of our children are everywhere." I told him. "What if one of the children came down and saw us?"

"Should we move this to our new bedroom?" He asked.

"Yes, of course we should, but first, we've got to check on the children." I agreed.

We walked up the stairs, opening the first door of the hallway, Alice's room. She was already sound asleep in her new bed holding tightly to her teddy bear, the one she called Fluffy. I smiled at Carlisle and he smiled at me, she was just too adorable.

Next was Rosalie's room, she was sitting up reading a book. "Rosie, it's late." Carlisle told her.

"I just wanted to finish the one chapter." She told him.

" Okay, just this one chapter but then you need to try and get some sleep. You have school in the morning." Carlisle told her moving to kiss her forehead. "Goodnight Rosie."

"Night daddy." She told him. "Goodnight Esme."

"Goodnight Rose, I'll see you in the morning." I told her.

We left her room and moved onto the boys, all sleeping peacefully before we moved to our room for some much needed alone time.

In the middle of the night, a shout woke me. Carlisle and I ran upstairs and to the source of the noise, Emmett's room. I opened the door and raced over to him, trying desperately to wake him. He was sobbing by the time he was awake.

"Shh, baby its okay, I'm right here, you're safe." I told him rubbing his back taking him in my arms. "Sweet heart you're alright."

I could feel Emmett's heart pounding and accelerating just as I held him; it had been awhile since he had a nightmare this bad. "Momma." He sobbed.

I just held him tighter and closer to me, trying everything I could to calm him down. "Little one, it is okay buddy, you're okay I promise." I spoke to him.

He finally relaxed lying back on his bed. I stayed with him, Carlisle still watching from the door, humming gently to him as I played with his hair until he finally fell asleep.

Carlisle and I made our way back to our room and got back into bed. "Is it always that bad?" He asked sounding concerned.

I shook my head. "Usually he's not that torn up, that upset, or that hard to calm down."

"I hate that he gets nightmares at all." He sighed.

"He's a tough little guy, he can handle them." I promised.

"But he shouldn't have to." He sighed.

We laid together for a good twenty minutes before sleep finally won us over for the second time tonight.


	11. Chapter 11: Daughters

**Sorry for taking so very long to update, I meant to on Sunday and then again today but things have been very hectic lately and on top of all that, the surgeon's office called today to reschedule my surgery that was supposed to take place next Wednesday because of my surgeon having a personal emergency and all his surgeries being pushed back so that sucks but it does give me all winter break (which starts next Thursday and lasts until the following Tuesday) to write so anyway, here' 11 **

Chapter 11: Daughters

"_Beautiful is the man who leaves a legacy that of shared love and life. It is he who transfers meaning, assigns significance and conveys in his loving touch the fine art and gentle shaping of a life. This man shall be called, Father."_  
― Stella Payton

Where You Belong

Esme POV

It's Saturday, the day we go dress shopping for the bridesmaids and of course flower girls. I have already picked out my wedding dress with Carmen. I didn't want anyone knowing what it looked like until I walked down the aisle.

For my wedding party, I had Carmen as my maid of honor, a few friends from law school, Renee, Victoria, Maggie, Charlotte, and Zafrina. Originally I was to have one bride's maid, my maid of honor, but then, my maid of honor turned my small ceremony into a very large ceremony. Kate and Alice were of course my flower girls, Rosalie my junior made of honor, Irina and Tanya junior bride's maids. So the eleven of us were going to the bridal store to pick out their dresses, all we know so far is that they need to be red and floor length, besides that we hadn't the slightest clue.

"Girls, we've got to get going if we want to be there on time!" I called up the stairs.

Rosalie and Alice were both very excited so they were down in a second. "We get to go get our dresses now right?" Alice asked excitedly.

I smiled at her. "Of course my darling."

"You ladies going now?" Carlisle asked as he came to the foyer.

"Yes, and you gentlemen better get a move on and go buy your tuxedos. To assure that you all look dashing, I'm sending along Sulpicia to supervise and she won't be too happy if the four of you are late." I told him.

Carlisle chose Aro as his best man, Caius, Marcus, Garrett, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward as groom's men, and a colleague, James's son Riley as the ring bearer. "We'll be out of the house in ten minutes. You ladies have fun since according to the female species you enjoy shopping." He smirked.

I playfully hit his arm. "We will go and we will have loads of fun." I told him as I pecked his lips. "And if you're good for Sulpicia, we will have loads of fun later." I whispered just quietly enough for him to hear.

The girls and I left heading to the bridal boutique, arriving at the same time as Carmen and her girls. "Esme, girls, thank goodness you got here early, look at this crowd!"

I looked around seeing only one other bridal party about half the size of ours. This was not prime wedding season. I rolled my eyes at my sister. "Auntie Carmen do Kate and I get to pick our dresses?" Alice asked.

"Yes of course my dear." She told her kissing her on the head.

Renee, Victoria, Maggie, and Zafrina arrived soon after us and we all headed to a sofa. All I had to do was wait and see everyone in various dresses, a relaxing task. We decided to let Kate and Alice go first seeing as they were literally bouncing with excitement.

Four dresses later, we finally found the perfect dresses. They were simple floor length plain white princess looking dresses with red sashes that met together making a large bow in the back. I didn't think we would be able to coax the dresses off of them but after bribing them with hot chocolate, they finally changed back into normal clothes.

For the junior brides maid dresses, for Rosalie, Tanya, and Irina, we were lucky to find the perfect dresses on the second one they tried on, a simple, all red, clingy red dress that had a lose first layer. Rosalie looked stunning in hers as it accented her platinum blonde hair perfectly.

Finally, it was time for the bride's maids. Again, lucky to only go through three before finding one we were all content with, a simple red strapless dress, simplicity seemed to be the common theme with the dresses but that's how I wanted the wedding, simple.

After purchasing the dresses, we went to a hot chocolate stand and then Carmen and I made our way to St. Peter's Episcopal Church, Carlisle's church, I would be married in six days from now. The chapel was stunning, grand ceilings, large enough to hold all of the guests, gold colored walls that looked perfect with the Christmas decorations, the poinsettias and Christmas reefs, the large Christmas tree filled with red and gold instruments, it looked perfect. We had chosen to only add a few poinsettias here and there for wedding decorations seeing as the date was, after all, Christmas Eve so Christmas decorations seemed fitting.

"Whoa." Alice said taking in the massive church.

"It's beautiful." Irina said.

"Yeah it is." Carmen agreed with her.

"You'll love Father Nicholas; he's a really good priest." Rosalie assured you.

We looked around the church for a bit before finally heading home. I could only hope the boys hadn't put too much of a fight and that there were four new tuxedos hanging up in four different closets.

Carlisle POV

As we walked into the tuxedo store, the boys were already complaining. Sulpicia was already inside and had Aro looking very unpleased in a tuxedo.

"Carlisle Cullen, where have you been?" She asked.

"It was the boys." I blamed it on them.

"No it wasn't he's lying." Edward corrected.

Aro smirked at me as his wife scowled. "Trying to use the boys to lessen my anger usually only makes it worse." Sulpicia told me.

"Where is everyone else?" I asked.

"Trying on more tuxedos, you better be glad we've eliminated at least a dozen." Aro told me.

"Nothing seems quite right." Sulpicia told me handing me a black garment bag. "Now, Carlisle, go try on this one."

I sighed and took it from her making my way to the fitting rooms. The tuxedo was all black but was accompanied by a white dress shirt, red vest, and red tie. It fit quite nicely and I thought that maybe Sulpicia would choose it seeing as it was actually quite comfortable.

I walked out of the fitting area where I saw Sulpicia critiquing my three brother's tuxedos. "How about this one?" I asked grabbing her attention.

"Oh it's perfect!" She exclaimed running over to me. "Benjamin can you get these in everyone's sizes including the boys?" she examined the tuxedo for a few moments.

"What's the verdict?" I asked.

"As long as they have everyone's size this is the one we'll buy." She told me.

"The last time she told us that they only had Aro's size and a rather large size, don't get your hopes up." Caius told me earning him a glare from Sulpicia.

"I have all but the smallest one you need." He said coming out holding five garment bags.

"Do you have anything similar?" She asked.

"I think I have one." He said. "I'll be right back."

"All of you go put these on. Aro, help Jasper and Emmett tie the ties, I've got to adjust some things on Carlisle." Sulpicia ordered.

Sulpicia straightened my tie and fixed my hair a bit, priming me up. "Well, how do I look?" I asked.

"Dashing." She told me. "Like a groom, it's so sweet." The rest of the guys came out all matching me as Benjamin returned with another garment bag. "Carlisle, help Edward try this on."

I took Edward to the fitting room helping him put the right layers on at the right time. The tuxedo he had on looked almost identical to ours and I really hoped that it would be close enough to Sulpicia. "How did you learn how to do that?" Edward asked as I tied his tie for him.

"Well, my father taught Caius who then taught all of us." I told him.

"Will you teach me one day?" He asked sweetly.

I smiled at him and patted his shoulder. "Sure buddy."

We walked back to where Carmen was and she clapped her hands together. "Okay, they're perfect, no more trying them on these are just right."

We paid for the tuxedos and left the store. "Hey Carlisle, can we go do something?" Edward asked.

"What would you guys like to do?" I asked as I started the car.

"Could we go play some ball?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah we can go do that." I agreed remembering we still had the bats and balls in the car from the last baseball day we had.

When we got to the fields I was deemed pitcher while the boys took turns batting. It was good to bond with just the boys, being guys. After playing some ball we made our way home and sat on the couch playing video games.

The girls arrived about a half hour after us carrying garment bags and some other bags too. "What'd you do, buy the whole store?" Edward asked them.

"Just the dresses and some shoes for the wedding." Alice said innocently.

Esme joined me on the couch leaning her head on my shoulder. "Did you all get the tuxedos?" She asked.

"We did and Sulpicia picked them out so you don't need to worry." I told her.

"I'm sure they are perfect." She smiled.

"I was a good boy." I whispered.

"You'll be rewarded." She whispered back.

"Can I go play on the trampoline?" Alice asked.

Esme bit her lip, worried about the safety of her youngest. "I'll play too." I suggested.

"Okay, you guys have fun and be careful." Esme agreed.

Alice and I bounced on the trampoline together. I could get used to this thing, as nervous as it made me, it also let me find my inner child. It was getting decently cold and I felt a raindrop.

"Hey Allie, let's get inside. It's cold and about to start raining and I don't want to get wet or be cold." I told her.

"Okay, maybe when it gets cold some day we can try out the hot tub." She suggested.

I smiled at her. "Maybe so."

She took my hand and we walked inside shedding our dirty shoes by the door. Alice really was a sweetheart and we were becoming increasingly close to one another.

"Carlisle?" She asked innocently.

"Yes sweetie?" I asked.

"When you and mommy get married, does that make you my new daddy?" She asked curiously.

I smiled at her but didn't really know exactly what to say. I crouched down to her level. "Why do you ask that?" Is what I went with.

"Well, Bella said that when her mommy got remarried, that made her mommy's boyfriend her daddy. I don't know, I've never really had a daddy but it seems kind of nice." She admitted.

"Would you like me to be your new daddy?" I asked not really knowing what else to say.

"I think so, I don't really know what a daddy really is or what he does but I think he's supposed to love me and take care of me. You do that already so you are kind of like my daddy already." She decided.

"That's right, daddies are people who love and take care of you and provide for you and protect you." I told her. "You don't have to call me daddy unless you want to and if you do I would love that but if you don't, I would love that just the same."

"Okay, thank you." She told me wrapping her arms around me.

I returned the hug gently and kissed the top of her head. "You're very welcome."

We rejoined the group, all unaware of the exchange that had just happened. "Did you guys have fun on the trampoline?" Esme asked.

"We had loads of fun!" Alice answered.

"That's good; I've got to get dinner started if anyone would like to help." Esme told us.

Rosalie volunteered so I decided I would as well seeing as Alice wanted to play Just Dance. We headed to the kitchen and prepared lasagna, well by we, that meant Rosalie and Esme cooked and I stood by and watched or hand washed mixing bowls and such.

"Kids, dinner!" Esme called to the family room.

The remaining four kids raced to the kitchen, all very hungry. During dinner, all the boys could talk about was what video games they wanted for Christmas and all the girls could talk about was the wedding. I tried to put my insight into both conversations.

Once dinner was finished, we sent the children to shower while Esme and I cleaned up the kitchen. "You know, Alice asked me a pretty important question." I told her.

"Oh really? Something to do with the wedding?" She asked.

"Not exactly, well sort of." I told her. "She asked me if the wedding would mean I would be her new daddy."

"What did you tell her?" Esme asked me.

"I told her that I would be if she wanted me to be and that she didn't have to call me daddy unless she wanted to." I told her.

"What did she say?" She asked.

"She said that I was already like a daddy should be and she would like if I would be her daddy after the wedding." I told her.

"You said exactly the right thing." She assured me. "How about while we wait for the kids to finish getting ready for bed you try on your tuxedo for me?"

"Esme, you know that guys don't like modeling clothes." I sighed.

She smiled. "They do if they want their full reward for being compliant."

She truly could be evil sometimes. "Well, if bribery is in the equation." I smirked.

"Go try on the tuxedo for me." She smiled.

I sighed but followed her to our room and put on the tuxedo for her. "Did Sulpicia do well picking out the tuxedos?" I asked.

"She did perfect, you look very handsome." She told me.

"Do I get my reward yet?" I asked.

She shook her head. "Not until you are changed and the kids are asleep."

I groaned and changed into some pajamas and made my way to lay bed beside Esme. She was reading some book. "What's that?" I asked her.

"Just a book, Redeeming Love, by Francine Rivers, it takes place in the California Gold Rush in the 1850s, it's based on Hosea in the Bible and is all about God's redeeming love toward sinners." She explained.

"Is it good?" I asked.

"Oh I can't put it down. I started earlier today and I'm already a quarter of the way done. It is beautifully written, I would suggest you read it but it is very girly." She told me.

"I'll pass then." I decided.

She laughed and went back to her reading. A few minutes later she closed the book and sat it on her night stand. "Alright, we should go make sure the kids are all sleeping." She decided.

We got up and checked on all five of the sleeping children, all just as peaceful as the others. After we turned off all the lights, we both made our way back to the bed. "Can I have my reward now?" I asked.

"If you insist." She said as she began kissing me passionately.

It had been a good day.


	12. Chapter 12: Bigger Than Love

**Hey guys, sorry I took so long to post this chapter, school has been INSANE lately, like it has been horrible but we got hit with a snow storm so no school for me tomorrow, half a day Thursday and then perks of private school, our "winterim" from 11:30 Thursday until Tuesday so plenty of time to write. As for where the story is, I have written a thorough chapter guide through chapter 43, I've written chapters up until chapter 22. I hated chapters 21 and 22 but they are necessary. Chapter 23 is coming slowly but surely but after I get through that chapter I should soar in writing. I'm not sure how many chapters this story will have, at least 40, but I haven't found any way to end it yet so it will probably be a very long story. Anyway, here's chapter 12, AKA one of my most FAVORITE chapters in the entire story. Enjoy!**

Chapter 12: Bigger than Love

"_So it's not gonna be easy. It's going to be really hard; we're gonna have to work at this everyday, but I want to do that because I want you. I want all of you, forever, everyday. You and me... everyday."_  
― Nicholas Sparks, _The Notebook_

Where You Belong

AU, all human, Carlisle and Esme are set up on a blind date by their relatives and quickly fall in love but how will their five children blend together? Can the lovebirds build a family together or will something tear them apart? Will they learn where they belong?

Esme POV

I woke up early, 5:30 AM to be exact. Today is the day, the day I will be bound to the love of my life, the day I will make a commitment to God and to Carlisle that I will always love him no matter what. Today is the day we legally become a family.

Carlisle was forced to sleep at Aro's last night, all the people in the family, the men included, said it would bring bad luck if he got to see me on the day of the big wedding. That's where all the guys stayed last night, my sons included, at Aro's, and all the women with me. We had not really had a bachelorette party, just a nice dinner and sleepover.

I didn't expect to be this nervous, not at all; I expected to be calm and anxious but not nervous. "Esme are you awake?" I hear Carmen ask as she banged on my door. "You better be, I told you 5:30 sharp! The hair and make-up ladies will be here in ten!"

"I'm up!" I snapped.

She opened the door and looked confused. "Uh oh" She sighed. "I know that look."

"What look?" I asked frantically. "I don't have a look."

"You have the 8th grade spelling be look." She told me.

The 8th grade spelling bee, I would never forget that no matter how old I got. I choked on the first word, the practice round word, the word dog. I began crying and couldn't go on so I ran off stage.

"If you're insinuating I am going to run I'm not." I promised. "I love Carlisle I'm just a little nervous is all."

"You never did like having all eyes on you, you'll make a beautiful bride, don't worry so much." She told me. "Now, get up and get your butt in the bathroom. Brush your teeth, wash your face, and be ready for the hair stylist and cosmetologist."

I smiled at her and got out of bed following Carmen's instructions and slipping into a pair of shorts and a tank top. I walked out of the bathroom and out of my room and into the living room where all the girls, Alice, Rosalie, Tanya, Irina, and Kate, were snoozing on the couch.

The hairstylist arrived at 6:00 AM and decided to fix my hair first. She washed it and dried it and then listened to Carmen's instructions on the vision she had for my hair. The hairstylist first straightened my hair and then curled it to the curliness she wanted, then she worked her magic putting it in a waterfall braid and sticking tiny rose pedals to match the wedding flowers on each braid of the waterfall. She coated it in hairspray to prevent it from falling and then showed me. It was beautiful, flawless, perfect; I was in love with it. Carmen was pleased so the hairstylist moved onto the bride's maid hair styles while the cosmetologist got to my makeup.

She made it all look very natural; the only fancy part was the smoky eye effect. The bride's maid hair was down, the same consistency of curls as my own. As for the junior bride's maids, Rosalie, Irina, and Tanya, they had their hair in the same curls as everyone but in a half up, half down style.

Alice and Kate were the last to have their hair fixed. The hairstylist put their hair in curls as well and French braided two large strands of hair into one braid holding back the front of their hair. Everything was perfect, absolutely perfect.

We wouldn't change into our dresses until we were at the church, we didn't want to risk messing them up. Alice and Kate clutched onto their baskets with red ribbon around them soon to be filled with red and white rose pedals, chatting away about how they would soon be tossing flowers down the church aisle.

Once we arrived, I was lead to a private room where we would finish getting ready. I got Alice into her dress first; she truly did look like a little princess and then helped Rosalie. Like when she tried on the dress, she was absolutely stunning. I almost felt the need to cry at how grown up she looked. She was only eleven but her beauty compared with models the age of twenty. She was perhaps one of the most beautiful children I had come into contact and now looked more like one of the most beautiful women.

"We'll take the girls to find their brothers and Carlisle before the ceremony starts." Sulpicia offered as she, Athenodora, and Didyme left leaving me only with my bride's maids. Soon enough, Renee, Victoria, Maggie, Charlotte, and Zafrina all went to speak with their husbands leaving me with only my sister, my maid of honor.

"Time to get you in that dress of yours." She said.

Carmen helped me change into my floor length, white, dress made of a combination of lace and satin with contoured off-the-shoulder straps edged with silver beads and Swarovski crystals. It was tight around my hips and made my already small waist look tiny. It flared out a bit around my mid-thigh making an almost ball gown affect but small enough that it could not be considered a ball gown. I placed the pearl necklace around my neck and the pearl earrings in my ear.

"Well?" I asked Carmen.

When I looked at her I noticed she was dabbing away at her eyes trying not to let her mascara run. "You look beautiful, absolutely stunning."

I smiled at her. "Thank you for all you've done in preparing the wedding."

"If I had left it up to you, we'd be standing in a courthouse right now instead of a beautifully decorated church." She smiled.

I heard a knock on the door. "Ladies, it's about time." Zafrina told us.

I sucked in a breath. "Okay, let's go do this."

"Just calm down, relax, once you see Carlisle that's all that will matter to you." She told me.

I gulped and hesitantly followed her out of the room seeing the tail end of the groom party heading in the chapel. "Mommy, you look so beautiful!" Alice exclaimed.

I smiled at her. "Thank you baby."

"You're the most beautiful bride I've ever seen." Rosalie added.

The only boy that remained with us was little Riley in his tiny tuxedo holding the red pillow containing the fake rings. The real ones were safely in the possession of Aro and Carmen.

"Alright, Rosalie, Tanya, Irina, you're up. Remember to walk slowly and to stand in your spots, Zafrina, Renee, Victoria, Maggie, and Charlotte will be right behind you." Carmen instructed.

Rosalie entered followed by Tanya and Irina next all looking beautiful. "We're up ladies." Renee said taking the lead followed by Maggie, Victoria, Zafrina and Charlotte. Pachebel's cannon was playing as they walked.

"Alright, Alice, Kate, Riley, you guys are up. Remember to walk slowly and smile." Carmen instructed as the three youngest of the wedding party walked in.

I began to panic realizing I would be walking down that aisle in matter of minutes. "I can't do it." I told Carmen.

"Do you love Carlisle?" She asked.

"Of course I do but…"I tried.

She cut me off. "But nothing, you love him, he loves you, you want to spend the rest of your lives together, forget about all those people, think of him, keep your eyes on him."

I heard the wedding march begin to play and could hear as people stood from the pews as one of the elders of the church opened the door. Carmen lifted the train of my dress walking behind me as I clutched to my bouquet of red roses tightly.

For a moment, I was terrified, I felt like that girl in the 8th grade spelling bee, but then I saw Carlisle and everything seemed to feel better. He smiled at me and I saw even from the end of the aisle his tear filled eyes and I automatically smiled back and continued walking.

I did as Carmen suggested and kept my eyes on him the entire way, not glancing at a single guest of the wedding. I knew the number, the grand total for our wedding, Carmen had told me a few days ago, a shocking four hundred and fifty not including the wedding party. I didn't even know nearly five hundred people nor expect them to turn up at my wedding. The large chapel was filled to the brim according to Carmen seeing as it could hold a maximum of five hundred and fifty people not including the upstairs balcony allowing for one hundred more.

I finally reached my destination, my fiancé, the love of my life, Carlisle.

The Priest motioned for the guests to sit and began. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony; which is an honorable estate, instituted of God, signifying unto us the mystical union that is betwixt Christ and his Church: which holy estate Christ adorned and beautified with his presence and first miracle that he wrought in Cana of Galilee, and is commended of Saint Paul to be honorable among all men: and therefore is not by any to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly; but reverently, discreetly, advisedly, soberly, and in the fear of God. Into this holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If any man can show just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter for ever hold his peace. I require and charge you both, as ye will answer at the dreadful day of judgment when the secrets of all hearts shall be disclosed, that if either of you know any impediment, why ye may not be lawfully joined together in Matrimony, ye do now confess it. For be ye well assured, that if any persons are joined together other than as God's Word doth allow, their marriage is not lawful. " he paused briefly and turned more towards Carlisle. "Carlisle, wilt thou have this Woman to thy wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honor, and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live?"

"I will." Carlisle answered, his voice full of love.

Next the priest turned towards me. "Esme, Wilt thou have this Man to thy wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love him, comfort him, honor, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?"

I smiled at Carlisle that sounded pretty nice, loving each other as long as we both lived. "I will." I answered finding some strength within me to speak in front of the large crowd.

The priest smiled at us before continuing. "Carlisle, repeat after me; I Carlisle, take thee Esme to be my wedded wife to have and to hold from this day forward."

Carlisle smiled widely at me. "I Carlisle, take thee Esme, to be my wedded wife to have and to hold from this day forward."

"For better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness, and in health." The priest continued.

"For better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness, and in health." Carlisle agreed.

"To love and to cherish until death do us part." The priest finished.

"To love and to cherish until death do us part." Carlisle smiled as he finished his vows and I had tears threatening to surface upon hearing his promises out loud, from him. I knew they were true, I knew Carlisle meant everything he said.

"Esme, if you would repeat after me now." The priest instructed. "I Esme take thee Carlisle to be my wedded husband to have and to hold from this day forward."

I smiled at Carlisle before repeating. "I Esme take thee Carlisle to be my wedded husband to have and to hold from this day forward."

"For better or for worse, for richer or for poorer in sickness and in health." The priest continued.

"For better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health." I agreed.

"To love and to cherish until death do us part" I finished as a smile came to my face and tears to my eyes.

The priest addressed the wedding party. "Who has the rings?"

"I do." Aro answered handing Carlisle my ring.

"And I do." Carmen said handing me Carlisle's ring.

The priest addressed us again. "These rings are symbols of your marriage and devotion to one another, these rings symbolize your love for one another. Carlisle, take the ring and place it on Esme's ring finger and say 'With this ring, I thee wed'."

Carlisle took my hand in his and placed the wedding band on my finger with the engagement ring. "With this ring, I thee wed." He spoke.

"Esme, place the ring on Carlisle's ring finger and say 'with this ring I thee wed'." He instructed.

I took Carlisle hand in mine giving it a quick squeeze before placing the ring on his finger. "With this ring, I thee wed."

The priest smiled for a moment before continuing. "Let us pray."

Everyone in attendance joined in saying the Lord's prayer " Our Father, who art in heaven, Hallowed be thy Name. Thy Kingdom come. Thy will be done, On Earth as it is in heaven. Give us this day our daily bread. And forgive us our trespasses, As we forgive those who trespass against us. And lead us not into temptation, But deliver us from evil. For thine is the kingdom, and the power, and the glory, for ever and ever. Amen."

The priest spoke alone now finishing his prayer. "O eternal God, Creator and Preserver of all mankind, Giver of all spiritual grace, the Author of everlasting life; Send thy blessing upon these thy servants, this Man and this Woman, whom we bless in thy Name; that they, living faithfully together, may surely perform and keep the vow and covenant betwixt them made, (whereof this Ring given and received is a token and pledge,) and may ever remain in perfect love and peace together, and live according to thy laws; through Jesus Christ our Lord. O, God who hast so consecrated the state of Matrimony that in it is rep resented the spiritual marriage and unity betwixt Christ and his Church; Look mercifully upon these thy servants, that they may love, honor, and cherish each other, and so live together in faithfulness and patience, in wisdom and true godliness, that their home may be a haven of blessing and of peace; through the same Jesus Christ our Lord, who liveth and reigneth with thee and the Holy Spirit ever, one God, world without end. Those whom God hath joined together let no man put asunder. For as much as Carlisle and Esme have consented together in holy wedlock, and have witnessed the same before God and this company, and thereto have given and pledged their troth, each to the other, and have declared the same by giving and receiving a Ring, and by joining hands; I pronounce that they are Man and Wife, In the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen. God the Father, God the Son, God the Holy Ghost, bless, preserve, and keep you; the Lord mercifully with his favor look upon you, and fill you with all spiritual benediction and grace; that ye may so live together in this life, that in the world to come ye may have life everlasting. Amen. Then by the power invested in me by God and the state of Washington, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." He finished.

Carlisle took me into his arms and we shared a modest yet passionate kiss as the chapel erupted in applause.

Carlisle swooped me into his arms and carried me back down the aisle as I giggled at his antics. "Well Mrs. Cullen, I haven't had the chance to tell you that you are the most beautiful bride to have ever lived."

I giggled. "Well you were the most dashing groom to have ever lived." I told him as we kissed again.

We stood with our five children in the reception hall being greeted by hundreds of guests. I could place a bet that Carlisle and I didn't know at least half of the guest in attendance but we sure acted like we did. Alice seemed to be getting agitated and tired and was probably dead on her feet from standing for so long. Carlisle noticed and picked her up and held her.

His free arm was wrapped around me and finally after nearly an hour of greeting people, Carlisle handed off a now sleeping Alice to Eleazar and we stepped onto the dance floor for our first dance.

The song playing was "When the Stars Go Blue" but I was so caught up in being in Carlisle's arms I didn't even really listen to the lyrics. All I knew was I danced in the arms of the man I loved more than life itself. We didn't speak, we didn't need to know that we were both thinking the same thing, we were in love and happy.

I almost didn't realize the song cut off until I was told it was time for the food to be served. Carlisle and my table consisted of the five children and that was it seeing as each of the nearly fifty tables held exactly seven guests to be exact.

"What did you guys think of the wedding?" I asked after we were all seated.

"It was really beautiful." Rosalie told me sweetly.

"Yeah and you were one hot momma." Emmett joked I blushed and considered reprimanding him but shrugged it off.

"After we eat we get to all dance some." I told them.

"Dancing is for girls." Edward groaned.

Rosalie raised her eyebrows at him. "Do you know how to dance?"

"Maybe." He told her.

"I'll teach you, don't worry." She promised.

After everyone was finishing up their meals, Aro cleared his throat at the microphone. "I'd like to propose a toast to the beautiful bride, my new sister-in-law and my brother, the groom. May today be the beginning of a wonderful new and long-lasting chapter in their lives, and may they always love, honor and cherish each other, just as they do today."

Everyone toasted including our children who held up their glasses of sparkling cider. It was time for more dancing and I watched as Rosalie dragged a horrified looking Edward to the dance floor. Carlisle and I couldn't help but laugh as we made our way to the now crowded dance floor as well.

I danced with all of Carlisle's brothers and then with Eleazar and finally with my bear cub Emmett.

"Have you had fun today?" I asked him.

"I have." He agreed. "You know how I told you I didn't like Carlisle when you first went on a date with him?" He asked.

"I do remember that." I agreed.

"I've changed my mind, he's not so bad." He told me as I smiled.

After our song I danced with Edward seeing Carlisle dance with Rosalie and after my dance with Edward.

"So what do you think of weddings?" I asked him.

"They're long but not so bad, I'm just excited about that cake." He told me glancing back at the large white cake sitting on the table.

I laughed. "In time my dear, in time." I told him.

Our song was over soon and I moved onto Jasper. I saw Carlisle dancing around with a giggling Alice now.

"Esme?" He asked gently.

"Yes honey?" I asked.

"I love you." He told me. It was the first time he or Rosalie had told me that and I felt tears roll down my cheeks.

"I love you to Jasper." I told him kissing him on the top of his head.

After our song, it was time to cut the cake. We stood and posed for a picture before slicing into the beautiful cake earning more applause from the guests. I knew Carlisle would pull something with the bite he was going to feed me so I was ready with a large chunk of cake in my hand. I acted all innocent as I fed him his bite but as soon as he smashed the cake on my cheek I smashed my handful of cake on his cheek to. Everyone laughed and we finally got around to sitting down and eating cake with the now overly excited children as they filled their mouths full of cake. It was going to be a long night with five kids hyped up on sugar.

After the cake, it was time for the garter toss. I sat in a chair as Carlisle removed my garter, my something old, borrowed, and blue, traditionally my grandmother's, and tossed it back being caught by Emmett who smirked as he handed it back to me.

"You know Em, that means you'll be the next to be married." Carlisle told him.

Emmett looked shocked. "You can have it back then."

Everyone laughed overhearing the exchange as I made my way to toss the bouquet. I turned around, covered my eyes, and tossed the bouquet backwards. I turned around to see a happy Tanya holding it.

"I'll be glad to be the next one married." She said addressed more to Emmett than anyone making us all laugh again.

There was one last song and then it was time to say goodbye. There was no send off, our honey moon wouldn't be for a few more days seeing as Christmas was tomorrow, so after the guests cleared out, we said goodbye to our closest family telling them we would see them tomorrow for Christmas dinner.

I noticed we were missing little Alice as I glanced around. "Has anyone seen Alice?" I asked.

Aro pointed over behind me and we turned to see little Alice, exhausted and passed out on three chairs. Carlisle carried her to the car but it wasn't even that late yet so I knew we would have to wake her up so she could sleep tonight.

At home, the kids went to change into the matching Christmas pajamas I had picked for them that coordinated with us.

I wore red and white striped pajama pants a white long sleeve t-shirt, Carlisle green and white striped pajama pants and a white t-shirt. The kids wore similar outfits the only difference being that instead of pajama pants, Alice wore a red and white striped set of footy pajamas. All the kids helped mix together cookie batter filling up two trays, one for all of us, one for Santa, and placed them in the oven. We sat on the couch watching the Charlie Brown Christmas movie, half way through I had to go take the cookies out of the oven and brought a plate for us to share which we enjoyed through the rest of the movie, and then Edward reminded me we hadn't carried out our Christmas tradition yet.

"Mom, we haven't read _Twas the Night Before Christmas _yet!" He exclaimed.

I smiled at him. "You're right, we haven't. It should be right on that end table by you Rosalie, could you hand it to me?"

"Sure." She said reaching beside her and handing me the book.

"How about if Carlisle reads it this time?" I offered.

"Yeah!" Alice cheered.

I handed the book off to Carlisle and listened as he read the old story, the story I had read to my children every year since Emmett was born.

Once we finished I noticed how sleepy all the children looked. "I think it's time for bed." I declared.

"Can I wait up for Santa?" Alice asked innocently. She and Edward were the only two that still believed in Santa Claus and I feared it may be Edward's last year.

"He won't come unless you're sleeping." I told her.

"Come on, we'll tuck you in." Carlisle told her taking her hand and following the kids up the stairs and taking Alice to her room Alice climbed up in her bed and Carlisle covered her with her blankets. "Goodnight Allie." He told her kissing her forehead.

We switched places and I kissed her too. "Santa is going to bring you loads of toys, you've been a very good girl." I promised.

"Night mommy, night daddy." She said.

I looked at Carlisle who had tears in his eyes. We left the room and I hugged him. "I wasn't expecting that so soon." He admitted.

"She loves you Carlisle, they all do." I told him.

"Rosalie and Jasper love you too." He assured me.

"I know, Jasper told me himself." I beamed.

After checking to make sure the others were asleep, Carlisle and I began hauling gifts in from their hiding place in the guest bedrooms in the basement under the tree in the family room and stuffed the seven hanging stockings to the brim. We smiled at each other once we finished and I glanced out the window.

"Look Carlisle, it's snowing." I told him happily.

"Maybe we'll have a white Christmas this year." He said hopefully.

With that we went to our room, both too exhausted to fully appreciate our wedding night like most couples would, but content snuggling together. This had been the best Christmas Eve I had ever experienced.


	13. Chapter 13: Silent Night

**So, my motivation for writing has been lacking lately mostly due to the immense stress I'm under at school. I mean seriously, I got a bad test grade in pre-cal and my A dropped to an F (because of one grade) and my A in AP Chemistry dropped to an F because of on more test grade and I have all of literally two or three weeks to get my grades up for the quarter and my dad (being a physician that thinks if I receive less than an A in a class I would never get into medical school and would wind up homeless) up to all A's so hopefully I will get a miracle. So yeah, writing will be on hold until after my grades are up but you know, I'm in the midst of writing chapter 25 so I can still post chapters. Anyway, enjoy this lovely little chapter **

Chapter 13: Silent Night

"_Then the Grinch thought of something he hadn't before! What if Christmas, he thought, doesn't come from a store. What if Christmas...perhaps...means a little bit more!" _  
― Dr. Seuss, How the Grinch Stole Christmas!

Where You Belong

AU, all human, Carlisle and Esme are set up on a blind date by their relatives and quickly fall in love but how will their five children blend together? Can the lovebirds build a family together or will something tear them apart? Will they learn where they belong?

Carlisle POV

"IT'S CHRISTMAS WAKE UP!" I heard a voice yell as I felt our bed dip in a bit at the added weight. I looked up and saw all five of the children excitedly climbing all over us.

"SANTA CAME!" Alice cheered.

Esme and I climbed out of bed and followed the kids to the living room filled with new toys. All of the gifts from "Santa" were unwrapped and organized into five separate piles by the tree each marked with a special nametag made by Santa himself while all of the gifts from me and from Esme were wrapped and under the tree.

Each child had a big gift from Santa, an expensive one, and exactly six other gifts from Santa. Emmett's big gift was the new Xbox one and the six other gifts from Santa were games, Jasper's big gift was an MacBook and six other gifts a new iPod and accessories for it and a computer game he had asked for, Minecraft, Rosalie's big gift was a vanity for her room and six other gifts various make-up and hair accessories to use with the vanity, Edward's big gift was a piano and six other gifts sheet music, a recorder to record songs he played, and a metronome, Alice's big gift was a doll house city with two different doll houses and various buildings and loads of people.

The kids were ecstatic when they saw all their gifts from Santa, all wanting to play with them right away. Luckily, Edward's piano didn't have to be moved seeing as it would stay in the family room.

"You guys haven't even finished opening gifts yet." I told the excited children.

Esme passed out the gifts under the tree. "I think we should all take turns." Esme suggested earning a groan from all the children.

"I think that is a wonderful idea." I agreed.

"Can I go first?" Alice asked.

"Sure, we'll go from youngest to oldest." Esme decided.

"This one is from Rosalie." She told us unwrapping a gift she picked up. It was an American girl doll with brown hair and blue eyes just like her. "Thank you Rosie I love it!" she said as she carried the doll over and wrapped her arms around Rosalie.

I smiled at the girls as they both looked at the doll and spoke quietly to one another. I had a feeling that Rosalie would make an excellent big sister.

"My turn!" Edward said picking up a present. "It's from Emmett." He opened up the brand new baseball mitt and tried it on. "Thanks Em it's perfect."

"I'm three minutes younger than you Jazz so it's my turn." Rose proclaimed causing me to chuckle as she picked up a present. "It's from Edward." She said pulling the paper from her new Just Dance game. "Thanks Edward, now you can dance some more with me." She said earning a groan from Edward.

Jasper was next and opened a Lego kit to build Hogwarts from Harry Potter from Emmett and then Emmett opened a new basketball and basketball shoes from Alice. Esme opened the charm bracelet the children and I had put together for her with a charm each of us had picked out and I opened a hiking backpack filled with various hiking supplies including a first aid kit, of course Esme would think about that.

Once the kids thought they were done opening gifts Esme spoke up. "We do have on more special gift."

I got the hidden gifts out from the closet and handed them out. "Everyone has to open them at the same time." I told the eager children.

"Okay, go!" Esme said as the kids ripped the paper off of the boxes and opened them.

"Are we going to Disney World?" Rosalie asked being the first to catch on to what the Disney t-shirts and mouse ears meant.

"For ten days this summer." Esme told them.

"DISNEY WORLD?!" Alice asked excitedly.

"Yes, we are going to Disney World." I told her.

A chorus of "thank you" rang through the room before Esme and I were suddenly on the very bottom of a dog pile. I laughed as the kids finally got off of us. "Alright, you guys can play with all your new toys for a bit but in an hour or two we have to get you all ready to go to Uncle Aro's, oh and before you do, have any of you looked outside today?" Esme asked them.

"What's outside?" Alice asked.

"Snow!" Esme said as all the kids ran to the window.

"I bet if we all bring some warm clothes and our sleds Aro would be more than glad to have us sled down those hills behind his house." I told them. "Now go and play with all of your new toys, we'll tell you when to get ready."

They all agreed and Esme pulled me aside. "How about we shower?"

"Is that an invitation to shower with you my love?" I asked quietly.

A beautiful wink was the only motivation I needed to follow my lovely wife to our very large shower.

Esme POV

Christmas had been wonderful so far and was only kept getting better. We were all dressed in our red and green and currently in the car driving through the snow to Aro's. We pulled into his driveway at the same time as Marcus and Didyme. They got out of their car as well as a younger looking man; I knew he must be Santiago, their son.

"Uncle Carlisle!" He greeted. "Sorry I didn't get a chance to chat at the wedding I had to go deal with something. It's nice to finally meet you Esme."

The boy was very polite, very well mannered, a kind young man. "It's nice to meet you to Santiago." I told him with a smile.

We walked inside the house and made our way to our designated areas, for Carlisle, the living room with the other guys, for the children, upstairs in the game room with their cousins, for me, in the kitchen with the women.

"How was Christmas morning?" Sulpicia asked me as I joined the group.

I blushed thinking about the end of my Christmas morning but smiled nonetheless. "Lovely, the children were very content with their gifts."

"How did they like the Disney surprise?" Carmen asked.

"They were ecstatic of course; ready to hit the road at that very instant." I laughed.

Athenodora walked in with Chelsea and Heidi whom I had met the day before at the wedding briefly. "Good, girls you're here, get to work on the salad." Sulpicia greeted them.

Through the windows of the kitchen I saw all the children playing in the snow being supervised by Santiago and Felix. They were all in clothing appropriate for the weather with their nice clothes probably underneath and were building snowmen and making snow angels.

"It's nice to have a white Christmas." I told Didyme as we cut up vegetables for the dressing.

"I know, it's beautiful isn't it?" She agreed.

"Very." I smiled.

After all the food was ready we called in our little rascals from outside and told them to leave their snow covered clothes by the door. We all sat around the large dining table.

"Before we eat, I thought we should carry out our tradition of remembering the true meaning of Christmas." Aro began. "I'll read a passage from Luke chapter two."As Aro read the story of the birth of Jesus, we all sat listening attentively. "In today's day and time many people forget the true meaning of Christmas and replace it with wanting presents and forget that today is about the birth of our Lord and savior, we forget that Christmas is all about him so just remember that today as we eat this meal. I've asked Marcus to bless our feast."

"Father, we ask that you bless this meal we eat in celebration of your son's birth, as we eat with family we also ask that you bless them, we have added many new faces to the table this year and I speak for all of us when I say this has been one of the greatest things that could have happened. My prayer is that you will keep us all well and let us remember the true meaning of today and that you will allow us to have many Christmas dinners just like this one, amen." Marcus prayed.

"Well, what are you all waiting for?" Sulpicia asked. "Dig in!"

Everyone began passing the food and serving food onto their plates as the gentle Christmas carols played in the background. The candlelit table was glowing with happy faces and you could feel the love radiating off of our family.

After dinner, we descended into the living room to open the last bit of the presents. Our children were spoiled this year, that much was obvious, but it had also been the best Christmas I could remember having. As the children shed the wrapping paper, I struggled to try and contain the mess as well as the other women in the family. Everyone was laughing and having a blast.

"I could get used to this." I told Carlisle who had an arm around me as we sat on the couch watching the children show off all their new toys.

"It's been a lovely Christmas." He agreed.

After all of our belongings were packed in the car, we made our way to the church for a Christmas service. Between my family and Carlisle's family, we took up a good two pews. Halfway through the service I felt a little head on my arm and looked beside me to see little Alice asleep, exhausted from the excitement that had happened today.

I tapped Carlisle who had to suppress a chuckle when he saw her and kissed my cheek. Ten minutes later, Edward was conked with his head on Carlisle; I guess bed time wouldn't be very difficult tonight.

After the closing prayer, I lifted Alice into my arms. She was still light enough for me to carry which I was grateful for hoping that maybe she would sleep all the way until the next morning. Carlisle lifted a still sleeping Edward to his arms as we made our way out of the chapel followed by Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie, still awake for now.

After bidding the family farewell, Carlisle and I were approaching the church doors when an older woman stopped us. "You have a beautiful family." She told us.

I simply smiled and said "Thank you."

On the ride home, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper convinced us to drive through the city to see the windows decorated for Christmas. I stayed in the car with Alice and Edward while Carlisle got out to look at the windows with Em, Rose, and Jazz. Once they were finally in the car again, we made our way home and got Edward and Alice both in their beds removing their shoes and tucking them in.

"Alright you three, bed time." I told the still awake children who sat on the couch watching a movie.

"Can't we stay up and watch this one movie please?" Emmett asked.

Carlisle smiled at me and answered. "Just this one."

Carlisle and I stayed up late watching first, _The Polar Express_ with the children and being conned into watching all three _Santa Claus _movies. What could we say; we were suckers for puppy dog faces. Once the last movie was finally over we told them that they had to go to bed seeing as it was nearing 2:00 AM which surprised me seeing as I didn't think they would make it past midnight. We tucked the kids into bed and made our way to our own room.

"This has been the best Christmas I can remember having." I told Carlisle. "Thank you."

"I agree, it has been the best Christmas, I'm not the one to thank my love, I think that goes to you." He smiled kissing my forehead.

We turned out the lights and both fell asleep.

New Year's Eve approached quicker than I thought and it was about time to board our sixteen hour flight to our honeymoon destination, the island Carmen and I inherited near Rio.

"When will you be back?" Alice asked biting her lip.

"We'll be back before you know it." I promised her. "January 13th to be exact, two weeks from today."

"Two weeks is a long time." She said as her eyes began turning red.

"Aro will take very good care of you and you'll love hanging out with Sulpicia, you won't even miss us." I told her.

"I'll miss you both." She disagreed.

I gave her one last kiss before handing her hand to Sulpicia. We were saying our goodbyes before boarding the plane and I knew if I looked into Alice's tear filled eyes one more time I wouldn't be able to board the plane without sobbing myself.

"Be good." Carlisle told the children.

"We'll be back soon." I promised them.

"We love you all." Carlisle promised as we waved goodbye one last time and walked together through the gates and boarded the plane beginning our honeymoon officially.


	14. Chapter 14: In the Arms of the Angel

**Happy Wednesday! In honor of hump day here is a new chapter! So, I aced my chem test so that grade is back up but for pre-cal, it went down so that sucks. Anyway, here you guys go. Reviews have been lacking, I won't update until next Wednesday unless I get ten reviews for this chapter so expect chapter fifteen next week! Happy hump day!**

Chapter 14: In the Arms of the Angel

"_Men protect things they find important," Galladon said with a shrug. "If you object, you shouldn't have made yourself so irreplaceable. Kolo?"  
-Brandon Sanderson  
(Elantris)"  
_― Brandon Sanderson, Elantris

Where You Belong

AU, all human, Carlisle and Esme are set up on a blind date by their relatives and quickly fall in love but how will their five children blend together? Can the lovebirds build a family together or will something tear them apart? Will they learn where they belong?

Carlisle POV

It is January 13 and Esme and I have just returned from our honeymoon to the private island inherited by Carmen and Esme outside of Rio. We had stayed for just over twelve days and fourteen nights, we were anxious to get back to our children we haven't seen since New Year's Eve. The children stayed with Aro seeing as they went to the same school, all of them now, as Jane and Alec and it made things easier. We had missed Emmett, Edward, and Alice's first week at St. Paul's but Aro had assured me via email that things went very smoothly and they really liked their new school.

Emmett was doing exceptionally well at basketball making the starting line-up as the point guard and his first game was today so we wouldn't miss it. The kids would be in school for another four hours so Esme and I had some time to unpack all of our things and get cleaned up and a nice nap in. The flight left last night around 7:00 PM and landed at 11:00 AM being exceptionally long and exhausting for us.

"It's nice to be home." Esme said as we stepped inside.

"It is" I agreed "however I wasn't prepared to see so much snow."

"It is a rather drastic change from the ninety degree weather on the island." She laughed.

"Excited to see the children?" I asked her.

"Very excited, I've missed them." She agreed. "Let's get unpacked and then we can have a nice shower. It'll be like we never even left the island."

I laughed as I helped Esme unpack all of our clothes putting away the clean clothes and loading the washing machines with the dirty. After our rather long shower, we climbed into bed and fell asleep holding one another, very content with how we were in this very moment.

Once awake, it was time to go pick up the children. Esme and I scrambled to get in the car and I drove us to the school. We parked the car and walked to find the children finding Alice first. "Mommy!" She yelled as she ran to Esme and jumped in her awaiting arms.

"Hey baby girl, I've missed you." Esme told her as she squeezed little Alice tightly.

"I've missed you too." Alice agreed.

Esme let her down and she grabbed onto me. "You look tan." She told me.

I chuckled as I hugged my youngest. "Thank you." I told her. She smiled widely at me and I noticed her missing front teeth. "Where'd your teeth go?"

"With the tooth fairy." She said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Let's go find your siblings shall we?" Esme asked.

"Okay!" Alice cheered.

We walked until we found Edward, who like Alice, ran to Esme and grabbed her, holding her tightly. "Hey pal, how are you?" Esme asked.

"I'm good, I missed you guys." He told us as Esme let go of him and he wrapped his arms around me. It was the first time Edward had hugged me.

"We missed you too." I told him kissing the top of his head.

W found Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie next, all together talking. "Mom!" Emmett yelled as Jasper and Rosalie both yelled "Dad!"

Our older children raced to us just as excited as the younger ones and hugged us. It was nice, to see the children after being away from them so long, we had missed them very much while we were away.

"What time do you need to be back for your game?" Esme asked Emmett.

"It starts at 5:30 and coach wants us all here at 5:00." He told her.

"We have time to run home beforehand then." I decided.

At home the children filled us in on all they had done and about how much fun they had at Aro's. They told us that they all got to play in the snow a lot and Aro and Sulpicia had even taken them up the mountain for some snow tubing last weekend.

At 4:00, Esme told Emmett he better go get ready for his game and he descended up the stairs. The rest of the kids couldn't quit talking to us and I realized just how much they had all missed us.

At 4:30, we left the house, Emmett now in his new white basketball jersey with red and black accents and his new black and red basketball shoes, and headed to the school gym for his very first basketball game.

"Good luck out their today Em." Esme told him as we entered the gym. "Play tough and hustle."

"I'll see you guys after." He agreed as he made his way over to his team shedding his sweats and high-fiving some of the other boys.

We took our seats on the bleachers making sure to save room for Eleazar, Carmen, and their children as well as Aro and his bunch. About fifteen minutes in to the team's warm up, the rest of the family joined us.

"It's good to have you guys back." Aro told me.

"How was the island?" Carmen asked Esme.

"Beautiful, as always, the housekeepers have done a great job maintaining the home." Esme told her.

After telling about the island, and Rio, and the flight, and most everything else, it was finally time for the game to begin. Emmett lead his team to a six point victory, the final score being fifty four to forty eight, and after some celebrating on the court, we got to greet him.

"Good job Em, you did great." Esme told him.

"Yeah you were awesome out there." I agreed.

"Thanks, it was really fun." He told us. That made me glad, fun, after all, was what sports should be all about.

"I think this calls for a celebration." Eleazar told him. "We should go for some pizza, if it's okay with you guys of course." He turned to us.

"I think that's a wonderful idea." Esme smiled.

"I've got to go get my bag; I left it in the locker room." Emmett told us.

"We'll wait right here." I told him.

Ten minutes passed and there was no sign of Emmett. This worried me seeing as all the other boys had already left not having forgotten their bags. "Where on earth is Emmett?" Esme finally asked.

"I'll go check on him." I offered.

I knew where the locker room was from the season I acted as team doctor for the high school basketball team when their usual team doctor was on maternity leave, so I had no trouble finding it as I walked down the stairs to the red and black locker room. My heart stopped as I saw a man land a kick into Emmett's side.

"Dad stop!" Emmett begged from where he laid on the ground sobbing.

"You're the reason your mother left me you little bastard!" He yelled kicking him again.

My instincts to protect my son kicked in and the adrenaline was enough for me to tackle the man away from my son. "Don't you ever touch him again, so help me if you do I will kill you with my bare hands!" I snapped in a harsh tone holding my elbow in his chest so he couldn't move.

"What's that little piece of shit to you anyway?" The man snarled.

"That would be my son you're speaking of and I would appreciate it if you refrained from insulting him." I spoke in what I hoped was a threatening tone but I didn't have experience in threatening people so I wasn't quite sure. "Em, stay still buddy alright, I'll be there as soon as your uncles get down here." I said calmly trying to ease his fears at least a little. I texted Eleazar and Aro with my arm not holding down the man I now knew was Charles.

In no time, my brother and brother-in-law were down the stairs and holding Charles after calling the police. I was left to take care of Emmett as I walked over to him carefully.

"It hurts!" He sobbed.

I placed a hand on his back and one on the back of his head seeing as he was curled in fetal position and that was the best I could offer in this position for comfort and assurance. "I know buddy, I know. You're going to be alright buddy just hang in there for little while longer." I said as gently as I could. "I'm going to lay you on your back okay that way I can check on all of your injuries." He shook his head. "It'll be okay, I know you're scared but I've got you now, you'll be alright." I gently rolled Emmett over so he was laying on his back making him wince at the movement. "Can you tell me what hurts?" I asked.

"My side and my shoulder." He said trying to hold back more tears.

"Okay, I'm going to get your shirt out of the way so I can get a better look." I told him gently as I carefully maneuvered his jersey off trying not to move him in anyway. His ribcage was red and swelling and I knew at a minimum he had a few broken ribs, his shoulder was visibly deformed and it had to be at least dislocated. That monster did this to my baby, I would do anything to see that bastard would spend the rest of his sad, pathetic, life in jail if it was the last thing I ever did.

"How is he Carlisle?" Aro asked from where he stood holding Charles with Eleazar.

Emmett's breathing was rapid and he was coughing, I was trying my best to ease his anxiety and fears but struggling to and was beginning to think this was more serious than a fractured rib, I suspected a pneumothorax, a punctured lung. "Suspected pneumothorax, I won't know without a stethoscope and films." I told him. "Hang in there buddy, you're doing great." I told him as I ran my hand through his hair hoping an ambulance would arrive soon. "His shoulder is out of place too, did the ambulance have an ETA?"

"They said fifteen minutes; it's been ten so only five now." Eleazar told me. "Aro, I've got him, go help Carlisle."

Aro was at my side in an instant with his hand on my shoulder. I was struggling to keep my calm composure that I knew how to keep with patients but Emmett wasn't a patient, he was my son. I was nervous, very nervous. "Hold him; keep him calm, I'll take over the medical part." Aro whispered.

I moved to Emmett's side and took his hand in mine and laid his head on my lap. "You'll be alright buddy, we've got you now." I said as I ran my hand through his long hair.

"I want mom." He finally admitted.

"Eleazar, get Charles outside, take the side door." I told him knowing seeing Charles would be too much for Esme.

Aro pressed on Emmett's chest gently and he gasped in pain as more tears flowed from his pain filled eyes. Eleazar had Charles outside by the time Esme came down the stairs and rushed over to us.

"Carlisle, what happened to him, is he okay?" She asked frantically as her eyes filled with fear and concern.

"He'll be alright; we've called for an ambulance." Aro assure her as she knelt beside him.

"Momma." He cried.

"Shh, sweetie, I'm right here, you're going to be okay." She told him as she placed a hand on his arm and rubbed circles with her thumb.

I don't think, as a father, I had ever allowed myself to be this discomposed about one of my children being injured. I had my own tears threatening to surface in my own eyes.

We remained hovered over Emmett as first the school trainer came to see if he could be of any assistance and school security took over handling Charles for Eleazar allowing him to join us.

"Dr. Cullen" the basketball coach said gently causing both myself and Aro to look at him. "The ambulance is here now and the police have taken Charles into custody."

"Can you show them to us?" Aro asked as he kept a supporting hand on Emmett's chest, gentle enough not to hurt him.

"Of course Dr. Cullen." He answered.

The paramedics got Emmett onto a backboard and then a gurney getting him out the side door to where the ambulance was parked so they wouldn't have to get the gurney up the stairs or make Emmett face the crowd of spectators sticking around for the 8th grade basketball games.

"We'll bring the kids to the hospital" Eleazar told me. "and your car if you'd like."

I nodded and handed him my keys as I got up in the ambulance and helped Esme in too. Aro was with us of course seeing as cardiothoracic surgeons and lungs go hand in hand and even if the hospital wouldn't let him treat his nephew while on the premises, he would surely treat him until we were there and make sure he got the best cardiothoracic surgeon possible on his team.

Aro pulled the oxygen mask onto Emmett and instructed him to try and breathe with it but every time Emmett took a deep breath he cried out in pain tugging at my heart strings even more.

I held onto Esme as she held his hand, he was still anxious. "We're almost there buddy, you're doing great." I told him.

The beeping of the heart monitor picked up. "His heart race is too quick, try and calm him down more." Aro said as he stared at the monitor.

"Aro, he's turning blue." I informed him seeing Emmett's lips first begin to take on a bluish tent.

"Buddy, I know it hurts really bad to breathe but you've got to okay?" Aro asked. Emmett nodded and took another breath. "I think his lungs collapsed, by the sounds of it you were right about the pneumothorax." Aro told me quietly.

Esme had tears filling her eyes as she leaned her head on my shoulder. I tightened the arm that I had around her waist.

Emmett's condition was not good but it was not declining which was a good sign and stayed the same up until we got to the hospital. "Dr. Cullen?" Jessica, a trauma resident asked as the door to the ambulance was pulled open.

The paramedics began explaining Emmett's condition to the trauma team as they wheeled him to a trauma room, with me still close on their heels. "Dr. Cullen, you can't be in here." Dr. Smith, a trauma fellow, told me.

"Excuse me?" I asked trying to use my authoritative boss voice.

"All due respect sir, you are my boss and I will not be able to give your child my undivided attention if I'm worried about you looking over my shoulder every second." Dr. Smith told me.

"He's right Dr. Cullen, you shouldn't be in here." Hannah, one of the pediatric trauma nurses told me.

"I'll stay out of the way." I promised. "You won't even know I'm here."

"Carlisle, no, that breaks hospital policy." Aro told me as he entered the room.

"Aro, I'm not leaving him." I argued.

"Let your team take care of him, you've trained them, and you know they are fully capable of taking care of him." Aro reasoned.

I stood there debating my options before finally following Aro to the waiting room of the hospital. I sat by Esme, holding her tightly as she cried, the children all seemed a bit shaken up as they sat beside Carmen.

"He'll be okay." I promised them.

"What happened?" Rosalie asked. "How did he get hurt anyway?"

I looked at Esme who pulled herself enough to answer. "A very bad person hurt him."

"Someone did this to him?" Jasper asked.

Esme just nodded as we all sat slightly stressed. "We'll take the kids to get a bit to eat and then they can stay with us for the night." Carmen offered for her and Sulpicia.

They left with all the kids after we promised to call them and update them about Emmett's condition. Now, it was just the four of us, my beautiful wife, Eleazar, Aro, and myself as we waited anxiously for an update.

"Dr. Cullen, there's some officers here that want to speak with you." One of the nurses, Samantha, told me.

"I'll be right back." I promised Esme as I stood up and followed Samantha to a conference room where two officers sat.

"Dr. Cullen, we were wondering if we could ask you some questions about what happened at the school." A female officer said as she stood up. "I'm Leah and this is Charlie."

"Please, call me Carlisle, of course I will answer questions but first, I have to ask, am I going to need a lawyer?" I asked. They had me on threatening, that was all they could have me on, the physical force used to keep Charles away from Emmett was out of self defense.

"No sir we just need as much information as possible about the incident, we will need to speak with your step son once he is treated." Charlie told me.

"What would you like to know?" I asked.

"How about just recalling the events of tonight?" Leah offered.

"We were attending Emmett's first basketball game and after the win we planned on going out for dinner with our family, Emmett had left his bag in the locker room and when he didn't return for nearly ten minutes I was concerned so I went to check on him which is when I saw Charles Everdeen kick Emmett in the side and yell profanity at him before kicking him again which is when I stepped in and physically restrained him until my brother and brother-in-law took over so I could tend to Emmett's injuries. Eleazar, my brother-in-law physically restrained him until police arrived on the scene." I explained.

"Right, well there will be a trial but you don't need to worry about that, with the state that your boy is in and your story, he'll be in jail for a very long time." Charlie promised.

With that I rejoined my family in the waiting room anxiously awaiting news of Emmett.

We stayed quiet for the most part until Dr. Smith came out to us. "Dr. and Mrs. Cullen." He said grabbing our attention.

"How is he?" I asked nervously.

"He's hanging in there, he's a fighter that one." He told us. "He has a dislocated shoulder, now relocated and in a sling and he has a pneumothorax, I had to place a chest tube so he'll need to stay in the hospital until it can be removed."

"What exactly is a pneumothorax?" Esme asked.

"It is a collapsed lung caused by the breaks in his ribs, three of them to be exact. One of the fractures had a piece of the rib break off which punctured the lung." Dr. Smith explained.

"Can we see him?" Esme asked.

"Yes, don't let the presence of the chest tube frighten you; he can't feel it with the medication he's on right now." Dr. Smith told us. Esme, Eleazar, Aro, and I followed Dr. Smith to the trauma room in the ER. "We're working on the papers to get him in a regular room on the pediatric floor." Dr. Smith promised.

He opened the door and we all stepped in where we saw Emmett laying on the bed with a chest tube on his right side where his collapsed lung was. His arm laid in the sling as he stared up watching some cartoon on the TV.

"Baby" Esme said as she made her way over to Emmett. "How are you feeling?"

"The medicine helps." He told her softly as she sat on the bed beside his legs and stroked his hair.

"Thank you." I told Dr. Smith.

"You're welcome Dr. Cullen; a nurse from the pediatric floor should be here soon to show you to his room." He told me as we shook hand.

"Call me if you need anything, I've got to get home." Eleazar told me.

"Don't worry about the kids; we'll take good care of them." Aro told me. "He's going to be alright Carlisle, he really is."

With that, they left. I hadn't realized how late it was until I glance up at the clock seeing it was 10:17 PM. I walked over to the bed and placed a hand on Esme's back.

"You alright buddy? Do you want anything?" I asked him. He shook his head. "If you change your mind just say the words."

"Hi, my name is Lauren and I'm here to take you to your room." Lauren Mallory, one of the nurses from pediatrics told us.

We wheeled the gurney up to the fifth floor, the pediatric floor, and to room 507. I gently helped Lauren get Emmett onto his bed and Esme covered him with the blankets. Lauren adjusted the IV pump before speaking to us. "The resident and interns will be by to meet you all in a little bit. I'll be Emmett's night nurse while he's here and Bree Tanner will be his nurse during the day."

"Thank you Lauren." I told her kindly.

Emmett dozed off while we waited to meet the resident and interns, I already knew them but Esme didn't and neither did Emmett. I almost considered asking them not to wake him for a simple exam when they stopped by but let them do their job.

After the residents were done and Emmett was back to sleeping peacefully, Esme and I pulled out the bed part of the couch and went to sleep.


End file.
